Days of Blood and Fire
by princess-snow510
Summary: "Be careful Violet...she has the laugh of an angel and the smile of the devil. She's a wicked, wild, and wickless thing..." Tate isn't the only dysfunctional teenage ghost haunting the murder house...
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Miyabelle!**

 **My first AHS, fanfic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Days of Blood and Fire…**

* * *

Present: 2011

I glanced around the room with distain. I didn't want to be here, but once again being forced into doing something I didn't want to be doing.

"So Angelica-"

"Angel." I said cutting him off. "Call me Angel."

"So Angel…" Dr. Harmon said correcting himself.

"Yes." I said sweetly flashing my 100 watt smile.

"Tell me, why are you here…"

I sighed. "To be honest I'm not really sure myself."

He stared at me and I stared back. "So you really don't think you should be here?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I could always learn something new. Come to therapy to learn how to deal with people who should be in therapy…"

He stared at me once more before writing something on a notepad. "So tell me about your nightmares. You father informed me that you have nightmares about your younger sister…Alexandra?

I sighed but I nodded my head. My perfectly curled blonde hair bouncing.

"What happened to her?"

"She died…" I said bluntly.

"Oh…I'm sorry...your father neglected to mention that…"

I shrugged. "It was a long time ago…"

"Tell me about your nightmares about your sister."

I sighed "…I know it's ridiculous, but it always happened the same. The night before our fifth birthday, I murder my twin sister Alexandra."

He blinks looking at me before writing something down.

"You know it is written in genesis 25: 22-23."

"And the children struggled together within her…"

And the lord said unto her. Two [nations] are in thy womb and two manner of people shall be separated from thy bowel and one [people] shall be stronger than the other [people]; and the elder shall serve the younger."

"In the case, between my sister and I, I had no intention of ever serving my younger sister."

"Why?" He asked.

I shrugged. "In my dream I had hated my sister for as long as I could remember. I went into a silent rage when someone picked up Alex or petted her or gave her a present. I felt like I was being cheated. I wanted it all for myself all the love and the beautiful things that surrounded the two of us. I couldn't even have a birthday of my own. I hated Alex for looking like me, dressing like me, stealing the part of our father's love that belonged to me."

"Alex adored me though, and I despised her for that."

"Alex was generous eager to give up her toys and dolls, and that filled me with still more contempt."

"I shared nothing."

"What was mine belonged to me, but it was not enough."

"I wanted everything Alex had."

"At night under the watchful eye of our nanny Carrie we both would say our prayers aloud but I always added a silent prayer begging god to strike Alex dead."

"When my prayer went unanswered for the last time, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"You know the old saying…want something done right…." I said looking at Dr. Harmon. He nodded his lips pressed into a thin line before motioning for me to continue.

"Our fifth birthday was only a few days away and I could not bear even the thought of sharing another party with Alex. They were my friends, and my gifts that my sister was stealing from me. I had to kill Alex soon."

"On the night before our birthday I lay in my bed wide awake. When I was sure the household was asleep I went over to Alex's bed and awakened her."

 _"_ _Alex…" she whispered "let's go down to the kitchen and see our birthday cakes."_

 _Alex said sleepily "everybody's sleeping…"_

 _"_ _We won't wake anyone up."_

 _"_ _Mademoiselle Carrie won't like it why don't we look at the cakes in the morning?"_

 _"_ _Because I want to look at them now. Are you coming or not?"_

 _Alex rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had no interest in seeing the birthday cakes but she did not want to hurt her sister's feelings._

"I'm coming." _She said._

 _Alex got out of bed and put on a pair of slippers both girls wore pink nylon nightgowns._

 _"_ _Come on." Angel said. "And don't make any noise."_

 _"_ _I won't…" Alex promised._

 _They tiptoed out of their bedroom into the long corridor past the closed door of Mademoiselle Carrie's bedroom down the steep back stairs that led to the kitchen._

 _It was an enormous kitchen, with two large gas stoves six ovens threes refrigerators and a walk in freezer._

 _In the refrigerator Angel found the birthday cakes that the cook Mrs. Evans had made. One of them said Happy Birthday Alex. The other Happy Birthday Angel._

 _"_ _Next year…" Angel thought happily. "There will only be one..."_

 _Angel took Alex's cake out of the refrigerator and placed it on the wooden chopping block in the middle of the kitchen. She opened the drawer and took out a package of brightly colored candles._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Alexandra asked._

 _"_ _I want to see how it looks with the candles are lighted." Angel began pressing the candles into the icing on the cake._

 _"_ _I don't think you should do that Angel. You'll ruin the cake. Miss Evans is going to be angry."_

 _"_ _She won't mind." Angel opened another drawer and took out two large boxes of kitchen matches. "Come on help me."_

 _"_ _I want to go back to bed."_

 _Angel turned on her angrily. "Alright. Go back to bed scaredy cat. I'll do it alone."_

 _Alexandra hesitated. "What do you want me to do?"_

 _Angel handed her one of the boxes of matches. "Start lighting the candles." Alexandra was afraid of fire however._

 _Both girls had been warned again and again about the danger of playing with matches._

 _They knew the horror stories about children who had disobeyed that rule. But Alejandra did not want to disappoint Angel who ironically seemed to love it such much, and so she obediently begin lighting the candles._

 _Angel watched her for a moment. "You're leaving out the ones on the side silly." she said._

 _Alexandra leaned over to reach the candles at the far side of the cake her back to Angel._

 _Quickly Angel struck a match and touched it to the matches in the box she was holding._

 _As it burst into flames Angel dropped the box at Alexandra's feet so the bottom of Alexandra's nightgown caught on fire._

 _It was an instant before Alexandra was aware of what was happening._

 _When she felt the first agonizing pain against her legs she look down and screamed. "Help! Help me!"_

 _Angel stared at the flaming nightgown for a moment all caught up by the extent of her success and the beauty of the flames._

 _Alexandra was standing there petrified frozen with fear._

 _"_ _Don't move." Angel said. "I'll get a bucket of water."_

 _She would hurry off to the butler's pantry her heart pounding with a fearful joy._

 _By the time she came back the flames had engulfed her completely and she was flailing around the kitchen._

 _Angel prepared herself. Clearing her throat before she screamed at the top of her lungs before throwing the water on Alexandra._

 _Alexandra fell to the ground and didn't get back up._

 _Footstep could be heard as and soon the kitchen was filled with many people. Angel sobered up her delighted expression and settled for tears instead…_

 _The maids screamed as the caught sight of Alexandra, but were more so at angel who was roughly pushing on her dead sisters body._

 _"_ _Alex wake up! Wake up Alex; please…it isn't funny anymore."_

 _Her father grabbed her pulling her from the room when they watched police and other men in suits come through. "My precious Angel what has happened?"_

 _"_ _It was my fault father…" Angel sobbed. "Alex wanted to light the candles on her birthday cake. I shouldn't have let her do it."_

 _Her father stroked Angel's back "It's all right. It's going to be ok love, you mustn't blame yourself."_

 _"_ _The m-matches fell out of her hand and Alex caught on fire. It was t-terrible."_

 _The police sergeant that had been listening looked at Angel and said sympathetically. "Poor child."_

 _Angel sat with her father dressed in black as they buried Alexandra._

 _Angel was terribly upset. The birthday party had been canceled._

 _"_ _Alexandra cheated me out of that. Even from her bloody grave she continues to steal from me…" Angel thought bitterly._

"And I'm not really sure what happens after I start lighting the candles but I assume that I'm the one that kills her. And what's worse I don't feel bad…I don't feel anything… well…I feel the fire…burst into flames rise from the ashes."

He looks at me. "And how do you know you are the one that killed her?"

I looked at him with a 'duh' face before flipping a blonde curl over my shoulder. "Well it's my dream so that means it has to be me, that and nightmares never end well…if they did, they wouldn't be nightmares."

I sighed looking at the ceiling before locking eyes with him once more. "There's something about the blood and flames though… I relish in it. I'm like a phoenix, I rise from the ashes. I set the world on fire… and I seek those who fan my flames."

I blinked before cocking my head to the side with a pout on my lips. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

He looked at me a smile playing on his lips. "No. I think you're passionate and artistic. And I think you have a lot a pain you're not dealing with…"

I smoothed out my black pleated skirt and pink cashmere sweater. "My father's probably worried about me right now."

"I'm sure he is."

"My father is a man-whore and a murderer…like literally, he will fuck anything with nice legs and a vagina. He would bring home different women all the time. My mother found out and she killed herself. She took fathers hunting gun, shoved into her mouth and pulled the trigger. I know because our maids were talking about it for weeks. About how her blood stained father favorite Persian carpet. She left me alone with him. She's extremely selfish don't you think?"

"I've heard a lot worse."

I raised my eyebrow leaning forward in my seat. "Really? How worse? Tell me, I do fancy stories…"

"No…I can't."

"The world is dark and cold and full of pain…I make it my business to set it ablaze…."

Our session ended soon after. I walked around the house lost in my thoughts before a familiar face appeared in front of me.

"Angelica…"

"Tate…"

We both looked up hearing the sound of running water from the bathroom upstairs.

I smirked as I watched the girl cut her wrist. Tate watched from behind me.

"You're doing it wrong…" I said with a smile causing her to look up at us in shock from her mirror.

"If you're trying to kill yourself cut vertically, they can't stitch that up." Tate added.

She turned looking at us with a frown on her face. "How'd you guys get in here?"

Tate and I shared a look along with a smile.

"If you're trying to kill yourself, you might also try locking the door." I said tossing her a smile before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to Miyabelle!**

 **Thanks for the favorites and the follows and of course the reviews!**

 **I was going out on a limb with this story but I feel like it has potential to be great.**

 **Debating if I should be making chapter titles...**

 **Angelica aka Angel is portrayed by the lovely Doutzen Kroes**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Days of Blood and Fire…**

* * *

"Uggh…this girl has the absolute worst taste." I said wrinkling my nose with distaste as I rummaged through the girl closet.

She was going to our old school Westfield, I briefly wondered how she was doing, after all moving schools no matter what age is always a hard transition.

"I think she looks great."

I stopped flickering through her closet and slowing stared at him.

Feeling my eyes on him he looked up. "What?" he asked in confusion.

I stared at him for a moment longer before turning away. "Nothing…"

"What are you telling the good doctor?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Asking questions that you already know the answers too…."

He shrugged. "Double checking. I can never be sure with you…"

I smirked at him before leafing through more of her things. "Oh god…" I said with a slight chuckle.

"What?" Tate said standing behind me.

I opened the drawer further holding out serval razor blades. "She's depressed…"I looked up at him. "She willingly moved into this house even though she's depressed…that girls going to die here you know…."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. Ooh I bet little miss 'cry for help' will pull a suicide…" I twirled the blades in my hand unaffected as the blades cut my fingers drawing blood. "Maybe it will even be bloody…."

Tate narrowed his eyes snatching the blades from me before the cuts could go deeper. "That's not funny angelica."

He disappeared from her room. I raised my hand staring at the blood. I slowly brought my fingers to my lips sucking up the blood before chuckling to myself.

"Yes it is…"

 ** _Days of Blood and Fire…_**

"Do you mind if I tape this?" Dr. Harmon asked.

I shook my head. "No not at all."

"Are you taking your medications?"

"Of course." I replied.

"Any side effects?"

"I was taking them at night but then they were keeping me up…" I said with a sigh.

"So what did you do?"

"I take them in the mornings now." I said watching him as he watched me.

"Light sensitivity is pretty common…" He said, but for a split second his eyes flickered. Time seemed to slow.

I blinked here was the test…he was trying to see if I was actually taking them or if I was lying….

"Light sensitivity is common…." I said repeating his words while staring at him.

"Yes." He said. There I heard it. His heart it beat twice…

"Well I must beat the odds. I have yet to have any sensitivity to light although, I tend to get dry mouth every once in a while."

He looked down writing on that faithful notepad.

"You know…" I started lounging on the couch looking at him from the corner of my eyes. "I watched my father's friend interrogate this guy that he thought stole his money. It was absolute bonkers. The fellow had to be half giant because he was huge…the guy he interrogated nearly peed his pants when he asked him his name…I bet anyone would be scared to lie to his face that or really bold."

I watched him watch me.

"Do you think I'm lying…"

I laughed. "Light sensitivity is not a side effect of Lexapro, Dr. Harmon."

I sat up my face clear of emotions. "I don't like lairs and if I'm being completely honest with you doctor I would appreciate you showing me the same respect."

He nodded. "Your right." He said writing some more on the paper.

I smiled. "Of course I am."

Not long after our session was complete.

I stood up wiping invisible lint off of my pale blue dress. I looked over at Dr. Harmon with a bashful expression.

"Is there anything else on your mind Angel?"

I blushed. "Well…believe it or not…I'm not really good at making friends…I'm not sure why…I think I'm pretty ok…right?"

"Don't let your fear of rejection stop you from doing anything that you want to do…"

I walked out of his office with a thoughtful expression on my face.

It didn't take me long to run into Tate.

"What?" I said after a while of him staring at me.

"What has your face so red he asked with a blank face?"

"Nothing…come on lets go formally introduce ourselves to the girl." I said grabbing his hand and walking up towards Tate's old bed room.

 ** _Days of Blood and Fire…_**

"This one I did after my dad left… I was ten I think…" Tate said holding up his wrist and showing the girl…Violet. She seemed didn't seem so shocked to see us in the house this time…mostly because she spied on us while we were with her father.

"I did these-" I said pulling up my dress to show Violet the cuts on my inner thigh. "Every time I heard the maids talk about how my mother killed herself."

Violet held up her wrist. Her cuts were fresh. "Last week. First day at my new school sucks."

"Westfield right?" I asked and she nodded her head. "It's the worst."

"We got thrown outta there." Tate said.

"I hate it here. I hate everyone here. All their booshie designer bullshit." She looked over towards me when I raised my perfectly arched golden eyebrow. "Your cool though Angel…you're like vintage and vintage is cool."

I nodded. Yes. Yes I am cool.

"East coast was much cooler. I mean at least we had weather." Violet said continuing her rant.

"I love it when the leaves change." Tate and I said simultaneously. We shared a look before looking at Violet who smiled widely at us although her eyes seemed to linger on Tate.

"Yeah me too…"

Tate stood up walking over to her chalk board.

"Why'd you move here?" I asked grabbing her attention from Tate.

"My dad had an affair…"

Tate and I both zeroed in on her, giving her our undivided attention.

"My mom literally caught him in the act…"

"That's horrible…" I said my face scrunched up with distaste.

"If you love someone you should never hurt them…never." Tate said seriously in which I nodded.

"Right? I know. And the worst part is that six months earlier my mom had this brutal miscarriage. The baby was seven months old and we had to have this macabre funeral…"

I looked back to see that Tate had wrote the word **TAINT** on her chalkboard. My lips twitched.

"Have you ever seen a baby coffin?"

I nodded while Tate didn't even respond.

He sat in front of her before grabbing her hand. I watched as he stroked the cuts on her wrists with a slight curl of my lips.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I watched her face flush before she stood up. "Why are you two seeing my dad?"

We both gave her a blank look. "Don't ask questions you already know the answers too." I said coolly.

"You're smarter than that." Tate said his tone equally icy.

She walked over to her music before turning it off. "Wanna listen to Marcie? He's cool and he's pissy and he hates everyone and everything."

"Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" Tate asked with a chuckle drawing smile from Violet and a chuckle from me.

However the fun ended when an unwelcome voice cut through…

"What are you doing in here?!" Tate and I both looked to see Dr. Harmon aka Violet's dad in the door way.

"We're just listening to music dad…"

"You need to leave Tate, Angelica…you shouldn't be in here and I think you both know that. Please."

Tate stood up first when his head down looking like a kicked puppy. I heard him mumble words about rejection before walking away. Dr. Harmon looked at me.

"Angelica…."

I turned my head away from him with a huff. I took my time getting up and dusting off invisible dust from my dress.

I smiled at Violet flipping my hair over my shoulder. "See you around Vi."

I turned to face Dr. Harmon My eyes so cold they would make a glacier jealous.

I stopped right next to him I could literally taste his fear. "It becomes amusing to me when someone actually thinks that they can stop me from doing anything that I want to do…I bet it's real easy to be brave from a distance… And I already told you. My name is Angel."

With that I continued on my way out. I now had to go find and comfort an emotional Tate.

I found Tate pacing mumbling incoherently in the basement.

I walked past him before sitting on one of the tables admiring my nails. It would be pointless and foolish to try to talk to him right now…all I had to do is wait…

When I looked up he was standing right in front of me.

"I want to kill him." Tate said seriously.

I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. "I know. I thought of more than a couple of different ways myself. But if we kill him…it ruins the game…and I don't want the game over just yet…"

He stared into my eyes, and my eyes reflected in his.

He smirked pulling me against him, whispering in my ear. "You're so fucking twisted."

"But you love me anyways…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Miyabelle!**

 **Thanks for the favorites and the follows and of course the reviews!**

 **Dawnie-7- Thank you. Thank you! Thank you! There will definitely be more Tate/Angel momenta and flashbacks of how they met and how these two poor demented soul became intertwined lol**

 **Ilovestallison- Updated!**

 **Miyabelle- I hoped you would lol**

 **DDD4life- Your update has arrived my friend!**

 **Thanks to all my Guest readers as well!**

 **Angelica aka Angel is portrayed by the lovely Doutzen Kroes**

* * *

 **SIDENOTE: This chapter contain possession{of the ghostly kind} ! and semi-sexual implications!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Days of Blood and Fire…**

* * *

We waited a couple of days before we both saw Violet again.

"I hate her. I just want to kill her."

"Then do it." I said from the arm of the chair Tate was lounging in, his arm draped around my waist playing with the lace trim of my black and white dress as we both listened to Violet's very horrible, no good day at school.

"One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is in my opinion a public serve." Tate said and I smirked.

"Look if you want her to leave you alone, to stop making your life a living hell short of killing her, there is only one solution…." I said.

Violet looked at me.

"Scare her make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to." I said with a shrug.

"How?"

I looked at Tate.

"It's simple. You simply walk up to her and say: 'Here's the deal I need you to stop harassing me. I got what you want; drugs…come to my house tomorrow for your free sample.'"

"Then say. I'm a dealer and a damn good one, I got the best shit in town. No hardcore druggie would be able to resist the temptation." I said.

"She's a coke head I don't have coke…"

"Honey, you won't actually need any…it's just an excuse to get her here." I said

"After that she'll leave empty handed and terrified. I promise you you'll never be bothered by her again."

"How am I going to terrify her?" Violet asked us.

Tate and I share a look that could only be described as…devilish.

"That's where we come in…." I said with a smirk.

 ** _Days of Blood and Fire…_**

I watched Tate as he slipped on the latex suit.

He had on everything except the mask. I walked over trailing my fingers along his body.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do it?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep up when I do?" I countered his question with one of my own.

He smirked and I returned it.

His fingers trailed the black lingerie piece I had donned for the occasion, before yanking me towards him, forcing my lips to meet his.

I pulled away, and saw him narrow his eyes.

"If we keep going at this route…."

"The game will be ruined…" He said with a sigh "…yeah I know…"

I chuckled before kissing his lips and twirling out of his reach.

I walked towards the master bedroom where I knew she was waiting.

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she rubbed lotion on her body. She didn't even notice me behind her.

I took my chance then, and placed my hands on her. My hands sinking into her back…

Possession could be messy. There had to be certain finesse to the whole thing. I couldn't just jump into her. Her spirit would clash with my own and I would be kicked out.

Hate. Anger. Jealousy. Bitterness. Tiredness. Hope. Lust. Love.

All these feeling play a key role in possession…

I watched her as she looked up. I looked up to see Tate.

I stood up with her as she stared at him.

"Hot…" she said dryly. "I thought I told you to throw that thing away."

"Ohh you're not talking…we I'll give you points for creativity…"

I leaned over towards her ear. "But you don't really mean that…its actually kinda kinky…wouldn't that be fun to spice up you sex life…." I whispered.

"We were pretty hot this afternoon….you really wanna go for round two huh…well I can be kinky…"

I smirked as the rest of my body melted into her.

I blinked taking in my new surroundings. I raised my hand well burrowed hand before grinning at Tate.

"I did it."

He nodded as he climbed on top of me.

Kiss me, lick me, love me, hold me.

Bite me, suck me, fuck me, own me.

Tate worships my body like his favorite Queen of hearts card.

My head spun in the ecstasy of our kisses, and colors exploded softly behind my closed eyes.

Oh, yeah, this body needed to breathe.

Fascinating how Tate's kisses, his touches, could make me forget at this point in time I needed to give life-giving air to this lump of flesh.

After we share an orgasm, I pulled myself from her body disappearing quickly to the basement.

Possession was not a common thing any ghost could do; it also took a lot of energy to do it…..

 ** _Days of Blood and Fire…_**

"What's down there? The girl asked.

"My stash, my parents toss my room every week.

"If you're screwing with me-"

"It's just a basement. I found the best hiding place. This is great shit too a lot of coke came into the us from Central America smuggled in on lobster boats in Boston. I used to show my boobs to the lobstermen for return of a kilo or two before they cut it." Violet said selling her tale with ease.

"So where is it?" The girl asked.

"Right around the corner."

The girl walked deeper into the basement…

"To the right." Violet demanded.

"This place is a dump." The girl sneered.

"Oh shut up."

"I want my goddamn drugs." The girl whined.

"Then keep going."

We waited until she got to the middle before turning on the lights where Tate was sitting in a white rocking chair as I stood behind him leaning on the back of it.

"So this is the coke whore." Tate said and I smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped.

"Get the lights." I said seriously.

Violet turned off the main lights causing the light above Tate and I to flicker.

He laughed like a madman as the lights flickered while also shaking. I took that time to stand behind violet and watch.

"What is going on?" the girl yelled.

While the lights would flicker Tate and Thaddeus would change places further scaring the girl and to my pervert sense of dark humor poor little Violet as well.

Tate tackled her to the ground wrapping his hands around her throat and shaking her before Thaddeus would switch with him.

Violet started screaming along with the girl as if that would save her, as Tate and I watched from behind her with our hands intertwined.

Violet took a step as if to intervene, my eyes narrowed before I smirked and pushed her to the ground.

Tate once more began switching with Thaddeus.

While Tate was strangling the girl, Thaddeus crawled over to Violet reaching out to claw her up.

"Not her." I whispered to him before all three of us stood side by side staring down at the coke whore.

Her fear was beautiful. A ghastly whiteness spread over her face. Those blue eyes, wild with fear. I stared at her with a grim and shuddering fascination.

"Mommy…." She whimpered.

Thaddeus and I shared a look before he lounged and scratched her face.

In that time violet had made her way back up and abruptly turned on the light.

When the lights turned on Tate was sitting in the chair dimples on full display with me leaning behind him my smile identical to a Cheshire cat.

The girl was screaming, kicking and swinging ant nothing while laid out on the ground.

She had tears running down her face as she stood up and rushed out crying.

"You wait…" Violet cried.

I chuckled leaning against Tate "I don't think she'll be bothering you any more…lest she wants to die."

"What was that?"

"What are you talking about she kneed me in the balls and got away. She must have run into a wall of something." Tate said without batting an eye.

"No, I saw something."

"What are you talking about? Violet you're talking crazy. This is cool, we showed that bitch." Tate said with his hands on her shoulders.

"Get out. I never want to see you again." she snapped before pushing him away and running out of the basement.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Tate snapped.

I watched as began to pace, he was fuming.

I sighed rolling my eyes at his tantrum I grabbed a small bag before I crossed my arms and walked past him.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't bother answering, and continued walking up and out of the basement.

I found Violet in her room sitting on her bed.

"If I would have known you were going to be such a little pussy, I would have taken a different approach."

Violet's head snapped up at my comment her eyes narrowed. "Fuck you. I don't want to speak to you either."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not done talking. We came up with a plan a solid plan and executed it perfectly all for you Vi. And then you wanna get upset because you got scared? What kinda shit is that? If that was the case you should have stayed out of the basement."

She went to speak but I wasn't done talking…

"Here." I said throwing what I had balled up on her bed.

"What is it?"

"A mask dipshit. What you were sooo afraid of…" I said with an eye roll. "What you were willing to lose two of the greatest people of your life that you will ever meet too. You ruined a perfectly good game with your emotional bullshit. Satisfied?" I said looking down on her before turning on my heels and walking out.

 ** _Days of Blood and Fire…_**

I watched as Mrs. Harmon came back home. Finally. Mr. Harmon was a bore. He had just been sitting at the kitchen table staring off into space for an hour and a half. I was half tempted to call Moira down to seduce him that would have at least levitated some of my boredom.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked casually resting on her arms across from him.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"I think I want Indian food."

Just when I about had it with their boring talk and was beginning to walk away Mr. Harmon started chuckling.

I paused. Why? What was funny about her wanting food made by middle easterns?

"You only like Indian food when you're pregnant…."

My head snapped in her direction. Was it true?

She gave him a smile.

"Really?" He asked looking like he was about to cry.

She nodded.

My eyes sparked.

They started kissing and I took my leave.

I chuckled darkly to myself. This game had just been leveled up to round two, and I could not wait to begin playing.

* * *

 **SIDENOTE: How did I do with the possession scene? I wasn't really sure about it, but I felt like with all theses ghost haunting this house someone's body needed to get taken over lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes Yes Yes thank you for all the reviews! I really wasn't sure about the last chapter but thanks to you guys I'll leave it be!**

 **Yes, Angel is like the devil in red Prada heels lol**

 **Is it wrong that I enjoy writing her and Tate so much? I'm trying to find a name for them Tangel? Maybe?**

 **Angel proves just to be as unstable as Tate...maybe even more as the anniversary of Maria and Gladys death rolls along...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want…" I said glaring at him. I did not even try to hide the distain from my voice.

"I just wanted to check on you, no need to be so cruel love." He said with a pout.

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you…"

I laughed. "Wow. You seem to just grow more and more hilarious with age…"

He sighed rubbing his temples. "Angel…"

He stopped when his phone ringed. He looked at me before looking at his phone.

"Who is it your new flavor of the week? Oh let me guess….is it Tracy?" I sneered.

"I don't know who-"

"Long legs, fake chest, over bleached blonde hair, cheap perfume smelling whore, that you seemed to fancy now. Tell me. Tell me that you don't. Look me in my eyes."

"I don't fancy her." he said staring at me dead in my eyes.

I scoffed. "Of course not. How anyone could love her, would shock me…no never her garish personality. You love her for what's barley hidden between her legs…"

He glared at me and I smirked.

"You shouldn't talk about people like that."

I snorted. "Yes…I wouldn't want to hurt her delicate feelings, now would I?"

"Angel-"

"You've overstayed your welcome, I think you should leave." I said looking pasted him.

"But Angel-"

My blue eyes locked with an identical but older pair. My eyes hardened burning brighter with my growing rage. "I said leave."

He stood up and walked away. I watched as he turned; fully exiting the property simply just to retire to the house next door which happened to be his own…

I felt lips touch my shoulder. "Are you alright…"

I glared at the man as a woman possibly three years older than me walked up to him throwing her arms around him. She fitting my description long legs, fake chest, over bleached blonde hair, I could smell her cheap perfume from where I stood. Her dress if you could call it that barely covered her ass, but I supposed that was the point…

I looked away, looking at the ground. "I'm fine."

"Look at me." He said tilting my head up. I stared at him. His dark brown eyes boring into the Arctic Ocean.

"What." I said after a moment of him staring at me.

"Sometimes I just don't understand you."

I shrugged. "You understand enough…come on we have a shrink to see."

He stared at me for a moment more and I could tell this would not be the end of this discussion.

 ** _Days of Blood and Fire…_**

Tate and I sat in the same room with Mr. Harmon. We shared a chilling look before staring right back at him.

He stared at us trying to figure us out. Trying to figure out was made us tick, but I was not a clock so we were apparently just having a stare off.

Mr. Harmon's phone began to ring.

He looked at us and then his phone debating on whether to answer it.

Finally breaking he smiled at us before muttering a quick apology and picking up his phone.

I watched numerous emotions flicker in his eyes. As he looked at the phone before putting it back down.

"Soo Tate." I said laying the back of my head in Tate's lap. "What do shrinks think about when a wildly brilliant patient doesn't talk to punish said psychiatrist."

"I bet they think about sex." Tate said.

"Ohh I bet your right." I replied with a smirk towards him before looking at Mr. Harmon.

"Do you both think about sex a lot?" Mr. Harmon asked.

I shrugged. "Sometimes…its or hit or miss for me, I could go without sex…"

I sighed "but when I do want it," I slowly drug my fingers up my thighs before closing my thigh over them biting my lip "my appetite…in insatiable…"

Mr. Harmon watched me, his eyes unmoving until Tate spoke up.

"I think about one girl in particular. Your daughter. I jerk off thinking about her."

I remained silent letting Tate's words roll off of me as I watch Mr. Harmon grow more and more uncomfortable at the mention of little Violet.

"A lot…"

"I'm not comfortable with you talking about my daughter Tate."

"Don't you want to know what I do to her?" He asked with a smirk.

"I lay her down on the bed, caress her soft skin make her purr like a little kitten. She's a virgin they get wet so easily…"

I stiffened at his description, my eye narrowing slightly. Did he really want Violet that way? Or was he mind fucking both of us right now?

Mr. Harmon was barely reigning in his inner rage.

He began to stroke my hair when he noticed my stiff posture. I relaxed into his touch resisting to purr like a kitten.

"Do you turn to these thought to comfort yourself, in times of stress." Mr. Harmon bit out.

"Actually yes. I jerk off a lot to make the visions go away. The blood and the carnage. I want the thoughts to go away and you're not helping." Tate said to him with a frown.

"Well we've only been working together a few weeks now…"

I scoffed. "That's not a good excuse doctor…"

Tate smirked. His fingers began to trail down my bare back, Mr. Harmon's eyes following.

"Your sexual…right." Tate asked.

"Violet told us about the affair with the girl in Boston, you sly dog…" I said with a coy smile.

"Not much older than her she said." Tate said with a smirk of his own.

"Our time is up." He snapped.

"Bullshit." I said glaring at him.

"I don't except that." Tate said

"Our time is up for today, Tate, Angel." He said seriously.

I glared at him. He wasn't being a very good sport.

"Fine." I said slowing stretching and standing. Mr. Harmon and Tate's eyes glued to me.

My dress rising slightly showing a hint of the black garter belt I was wearing.

I turned my heels and headed to the door my tiered skirt flaring around me.

I walked to the door to see Mr. Harmon's eyes still glued on my figure only this time instead of Tate smirking at him he was glaring.

Tate quickly walked behind me shooting Mr. Harmon one last glare before slamming the door behind us.

"Mr. Harmon is a cheating perverted bastard. You shouldn't tease him or wear things like that, especially not in front of him." Tate growled at me.

I scoffed as we walked towards the basement. Now was not the time to play jealous lover game. "Don't fantasize about Violet in front of me."

He grabbed my arm stopping me. "Don't walk away from me, when I'm talking to you."

I pulled from his grip returning his glare my blood boiling. "Don't touch me Tate."

"Children please stop your bickering…" a calm female voice said.

We both turned to see Nora with a frown on her face. Tate and I dropped our heads in shame. "Sorry."

"There now…" She whispered tilting my head up with her finger the same with Tate. "You two will either play together nicely or not at all, I can't stand to see you two bickering over toys, understand?"

We nodded.

"Good." She said with a small smile before disappearing.

We shared a look.

I sighed before walking over towards Tate and hugging him.

He held me tight laying his head on my head.

 ** _Days of Blood and Fire…_**

Not long after was the anniversary of Maria and Gladys death.

Every once and a while we would get some people that would come and try to react their death. It was incredibly entertaining.

Tonight was no different.

Mr. Harmon was away from home and it was just Mommy Harmon and little Violet.

"Should we help them now?" Tate asked me with an arm around my waist.

"No not yet." I said as I continued to watch them.

I held back my laughter when they decided Violet would be Gladys. It was funny. I would have picked her to be Maria…

"When are we going to help, when they're about to drown her?" Tate hissed and I glared at him.

"See; it's that kinda attitude like that, that makes me believe you're growing a little too fond of our toys Tate."

He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"It's ok, we won't let them get away with this. This family, this house, it's our ultimate doll house. They won't be getting away with playing with our toys." I said my eyes darkening as I pressed my lips to his.

Tate looked at me before nodding.

I turned back just in time to see Violet running towards us. I didn't have to tell Tate to grab her.

"Tate! Angel! They're trying to kill me and my mom." She said looking at Tate and I with scared wide eyes.

"You have to get them to the basement." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked with a frown.

"The basement Violet, just do it and we'll take it from there." I said seriously before we hid letting them take her.

Young Addie ran past the murder house and towards the house next door…

"Mr. Knight, Mr. Knight, Mr. Knight!" She cried as she banged on his bedroom door. How she had managed to get through his front door….the world may never know.

"Yes, what is it Addie?" A familiar british accent asked as he opened his bedroom door, not even the slightest bit surprised that she got into his house in the first place.

She stared at him for a second a slight blush staining her cheek, Mr. Knight was a very handsome man. Short curly blonde hair, raspberry colored lips and those beautiful sky blue eyes not to mention the clear as day british accent.

"Um there a very bad man next door." She said shyly.

"Mr. Harmon?" He asked curiously.

"No, not him another bad man. He's going to do bad things to them…"

He frowned. "Alright love, let me get changed and I'll check it out. However you should go tell you mum, she'll be worried that you're out at dark by yourself."

"Ok." She said softly.

"I will walk you, wait just a second." He said flashing her a perfect smile.

"Ok." She said bashfully before looking away.

 ** _Days of Blood and Fire…_**

I heard one of them walking towards us.

I laughed, catching her attention before Tate walked across her line of vision and disappearing.

"Hey. Where'd you guys go?" The intruder asked with a groan.

Tate and I appeared behind her.

She looked around the bathroom when she turned around, I was waiting with a smile as I swung the axe Tate gave me right into her.

I did it a couple of times before I stopped.

"Why are you stopping? Finish her." Tate said his eyes filled with bloodlust.

"Because, all and all, I believe myself to be a fair person." I looked at her my blue eyes glowing as the sight of all her shed blood my british accent ringing clearly in once all white bathroom. "If you make it out of the house, we will let you live…if not…"I looked at the axe.

"I will take pleasure, in hacking you up in pieces…"

The woman gripped her side and began to walk from the room. She left a trail of blood in her stead.

Tate smirked at me. "She's not going to make it, why give her false hope."

"Because when she dies…it will be because she lacked the ability to get help. She when falls on her knees as the blood and her inner organs spills from her stomach. She will beg her god for mercy to make her death quick, only for her prayer to go unanswered. She will die scared, unloved, alone and slowly." I sighed blissfully. "It's almost the equivalent of watching the life leave her eyes… that and I'm sure the cops will think someone tried to kill her thus, one less ghost haunting this place."

Tate smirk grew before he grabbed my face and kissing me.

"God you're so damn beautiful.

Random POV.

Mr. Knight waited outside as Addie went to her mother. Soon after he heard screaming, Addie's screaming.

He sighed. He looked at the house. He felt sorry for the girl he really did, but what Constance did with her children was her business and hers alone, the only child of hers he was concerned about was the one attached to his daughter hip.

Tate.

He turned his head looking at the house. The house that he never lived in but was always at because of the bond Tate and his little Angel used to share…

He glared at the house. He hated that house. If it wasn't for what happened to her so long ago, he would have gladly burned it to the ground, its inhabitants be damned.

Angel's POV.

We walked hand and hand down the stairs and towards the basement.

"You better not be messing with me." I heard the intruder tell Violet as she did what we told her.

"It's down here around the corner…" Violet said.

The lights flickered out and I grabbed Violet pulling her with me into the shadows.

"Where are you!" The intruder screamed.

"Over here you stupid bitch." I heard Tate taunt her.

I held Violet close to me as I watched her walk towards the sound of Tate's voice.

Once I was sure she wouldn't turn around I pushed Violet towards the stairs.

"Go, find your mom then leave this house." I said darkly.

"Ok." She whispered before running up the basement stairs.

I walked from the shadow appearing by Tate's side.

The woman was staring at us in shock.

"I've already filled it with water for you." Tate said gesturing towards the tub.

She slowly crept up towards the tub and we watched her with smirks on our faces.

She covered her mouth screaming as Gladys sit up from the tub.

"I wish I had some popcorn." I whispered to Tate as we watched Gladys tear the woman to shreds.

Random POV.

"To wait do I owe this honor?"

He turned to see Constance standing in her doorway.

He put out the cigarette that he had been smoking to pass the time before walking over towards her.

"Well Addie came over saying that our new neighbors were having some uninvited guest. She even wanted me to help them, that sweet girl." He said with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you?" Constance asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I've long since learned to wait for the end game before approaching any matter."

She nodded motioning for him to come in.

"Why else have you come, surely not just to talk bad about our new neighbors; I could tell you didn't like them, you haven't even walked over there and said hello." She chuckled.

"I'm a busy man; I don't have time to associate with those people."

She smirked. "Be careful, your elitism is showing."

"I'm hear to talk about Tate and Angel and what is that teenagers name viola?" he asked his nose turned up simply by her birth name.

"Violet?" She said her tone holding equal distain.

"Yes. I received a phone call from the good doctor saying he wasn't comfortable with treating Angelica because of her relationship with Violet."

"I received one as well about my Tate. He thinks Tate into her…" She said with a frown.

"Is he?" He asked curiously.

"No it is a lie, besides even little Violet must know Angelica would sooner be burned alive than to share Tate with another girl."

"He thinks his daughters too good to associate herself with our kids…he's wrong, my Angelica is an angel. I told him so myself, although he begs to differ." He said with a haughty sneer.

"Which is why I sent over some…special cupcakes." Constance snickered.

He leaned back. "What was the secret ingredient?"

"Ipecac syrup."

"Ahh, a nice choice I would have thought arsenic for sure."

"No, arsenic would definitely do the job, but is too traceable." Constance said with a sigh.

He nodded. "I see your point but-"

Their conversation was stopped as they heard screaming and feet running down the street.

"Help somebody help us. Call the police!" Their neighbors screamed into the night.

They shared a look before quietly exiting the house and going next door.

"Jesus H. Crist!" Constance muttered as she looked down at the two mangled, disfigured dead bodies.

Mr. Knight looked at the two blondes that were holding hands, their eyes locked directly onto the bodies, no remorse to be seen at all.

"Was this your handy work?" Mr. Knight asked them.

"No." They both said together. Still emotionless. Although he could have sworn Angel seemed almost mad that it wasn't her.

"It was them." Moria said. He looked over at her she was the only one that looked remorseful.

"We have to get rid of the bodies…if you want him to keep treating us." Tate said.

"I'll get the shovel, you get the bleach."

Angel scoffed. "I'm not cleaning up anything; I have better things to do…"

"Like what?" Mr. Knight asked as he stared at his female twin, otherwise known as his daughter.

"I have to make sure my dolls are ok." She said with the tiniest smirk before disappearing from the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my peeps!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter...sorry about the late delay, a lot has happened I've lost my uncle and cousin all within two weeks, and I've just been really out of it...**

 **However, I will not be abandoning this story, I like it way too much for that lol.**

 **Blair- so no, I'm not ditching you. lol**

 **Miyabelle- yes, and there shall me more of Angel's father in the future chapters.**

 **DDD4life- yes I thought it would be something she would say, Nora's like such a peaceful ghost when she's not crying. lol yes, I hope Tate doesn't get attcached, Angel doesn't share very well...**

 **Thank you to everyone else who reviewed asking for updates, here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Days of Blood and Fire…**

* * *

 _I huffed but slide in the car obediently. I hated this and more over I hated her. Six feet under in her grave and she's still tormenting me. Still having control over my life._

 _24 months 104 weeks and 730 days._

 _2 whole years had passed and I am once again reminded of my least favorite people._

 _My twin sister and my weak willed and selfish mother._

 _I glanced at our family mansion. My father was weak too._

 _I was being forced to uproot my entire life because he simply couldn't handle the deaths that had taken place there._

 _"_ _Do not look so glum princess; we will be happy in our new home."_

 _I ignored him, and continued to do so the entire time we moved from merry ole London to Las Angeles the land of common thieves and thugs. To say I was disgusted and unimpressed was an understatement._

 _I stayed locked away in my room for the first two weeks straight. My father tried and failed at bribing me._

 _Toys. Jewels. Candy. Animals. Anything and everything I wanted and even didn't want, I got._

 _"_ _Angelica darling."_

 _I didn't bother responding it was simply another one of my father whores one that only masqueraded as a maid; I think this one's name was Katherine._

 _"_ _You look so pretty today, and guess what your father has a surprise for you."_

 _I continued staring at my reflection as I brushed my hair._

 _"_ _He's arranged for you to have a female companion."_

 _I placed my ruby encrusted brush on my vanity table before turning towards her with cold and emotionless eyes._

 _Her smile dropped and so did her gaze._

 _She cleared her throat. "I'll just send her up." She said quickly before scurrying out of my playroom._

 _I smirked. I knew that I scared her, hell I scared the entire staff. That's was fine, I didn't need them to like me; I just needed them to do what I told them to do._

 _I waited as patiently as I could, before leaving my play room to see was exactly was taking so long._

 _I watched my father talk to a woman, they sat on the couch talking. She was laughing at something he was saying and he was looking at her with the same gleam in his eyes that a man did when he had been starved for several days._

 _I sneered before walking into the study._

 _"_ _Ah and here is the love of my life, my little angel." My father said to the woman with eyes shining._

 _The woman looked at me, as I looked at her. She was nothing of interest at all._

 _"_ _Honey, this is Bridget…." My father said slowly as he watched my face darken._

 _She stood up and held her hand out to me. "Hello there sugar."_

 _My lip curled back on instinct. But I took the time to walk around her to get a full idea of what all I had to work with, and honesty she was just further pissing me off._

 _I turned my back to her and looked into my father's eyes._

 _"_ _Why would you bring me such a weak and ugly creature, you must really hate me and wish for me to suffer."_

 _The woman gasp. "Now wait just-"_

 _"_ _Silence you insufferable twit." I snapped making her flinch._

 _"_ _Angel-" My father started only to be silenced by me._

 _"_ _How dare you bring me this! What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked him gesturing towards the woman with distain._

 _"_ _Love, she is here to be your companion. She's here for you; she's to do whatever you want."_

 _I looked at her. "I don't like her she's old and ugly, she's also too skinny."_

 _The woman looked like she was going to say something by my father raised his hand silencing her._

 _"_ _Love, it's not nice to say things like that. I've told you, you must treat your toys with respect or the will break easily."_

 _"_ _I'll say what I want about my companion; she is for me after all. And as you've stated I can do whatever I want with her."_

 _My father opened his mouth but I'd already turned on my heels snatching the woman by her arm and pulling her behind me and towards my play room._

 _"_ _Stand there and do not move." I told her motioning towards a wall that was painted at I giant bulls eyes._

 _She looked at me in confusion but made her way towards the wall and stood in front of it._

 _I paced in front of her before stopping by a shelf._

 _"_ _What are you really here for, what has my father promised you." I asked as I fiddled with the items on the drawers_

 _"_ _I'm here for you, I'm here to entertain you, and I'm your companion."_

 _"_ _Why?" I asked walking towards her. "What is he paying you, cash… sex?" I grabbed her hand lifting them towards the cuffs bolted into the wall. She seemed too distracted by my questioning to notice._

 _Her face flushed red and I scowled. "Or maybe he's not paying at all, maybe you're doing this because you fancy father."_

 _"_ _I-" She stopped and looked up at her hands cuffed above her head. "What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _We are going to play a game." I said with a smile that was anything but innocent. "But just between us girls, I want you to know he is taken."_

 _"_ _I thought your mother pasted…"_

 _"_ _My mother, yes well I wasn't talking about her. My mother was weak, she could never hold fathers affections for too long..." I said as I pulled out several daggers and laid them on the dresser. I picked one up before flashing my perfect smile again._

 _"_ _He is my father, but you already knew that. What you didn't know was that his time, his money, everything he does belongs to me and me alone."_

 _I threw a dagger at every pause, each one closer towards her face._

 _"_ _And you can bet your bottom dollar I won't let a little strumpet like you or any of his other whores take them away from me." with that I threw the last dagger this one slicing right into her cheek. She shrieked and I snickered._

 _"_ _I just might have fun with you yet…"_

"Yo Angel are you even listening?" Violet's voice was full of annoyance.

"Unfortunately." I retorted blandly. I sighed as I was leaning against the stone pillar of our haunted home.

Violet had been droning on and on none stop about this and that and not to mention how those people had broken in and attacked her and her mom.

Uggh anymore more of this and I was sure to blow a fuse.

I watched Tate from the corner of my eyes. He seemed actually interested in what she was saying, like he genuinely cared. That right there was a problem all in its self.

He laughed at her less than mediocre jokes on life, his eyes hardened when she talked about how hard and sad her life was, how alone she felt even when surrounded by her own family.

My eyes hardened. The little slut had him hooked and was slowing pulling him out of the dark ocean that was her heart and pulling him towards his doom. And like an idiot he happily floated towards her.

It was disgusting at the most. I scoffed turning my head away as she once again brought up the attack.

"What I really want to know is why you continue to bring it up. I'm starting to believe you actually enjoyed your near to death experience." I said finishing by cutting my eyes at her.

She seemed shocked by my outburst, before her eyes watered.

"Angel how could you say that? You know what she went through." Tate said towards me.

I glared at him. "Yes it was unfortunate but what did you honesty expect, you live in the murder house. Attacks, betrayal, death, you should accept all of those things. You should expect them more from your family, but then again you already encountered that huh?"

"Stop it angel, what's gotten into you?" Tate snapped at me.

My eyes widened and I looked away from him. He had never snapped at me like that before. He asked what was wrong with me, but what was wrong with him.

I stood up; I shot them a look before walking away.

Tate's Pov

Violet watched Tate as his hard expression softened to one filled with guilt.

"Tate?" Violet said his name slowly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have snapped on her like that…" He mumbled running a hand through his messy hair.

"What was with her today, her bitchy level was higher than usual."

He frowned. "I don't know..."

"I've never asked you before…but are you and Angel…" Violet trailed off.

He looked at her in confusion. "Are me and Angel what?"

"Are you guys like you know…" She said waving her hand around in a back and forth motion. "Are you guys together. Is she your girlfriend?"

He stared at her not really sure how to answer. After all, he and Angel had a complex relationship.

He looked away from her.

They rarely fought, but when they did, it was the equivalent of watching brother and sister together, but there was definitely no disagreeing that behind closed doors the fucked like long lost lovers.

Angel was the first person to notice the ember that flanked his soul, she was the only that blew on them setting a fire into his heart. She was his heart, his other half. She filled all the empty places in his soul that he had and continued to paper over…

He was her first everything now that he thought about it. Was she his girlfriend? No…no she was much, much more than just a girlfriend.

He turned his head towards Violet. "Angel is a very special person, the closest girl to my heart. I honesty wouldn't know what I would do if she ever decided to leave my side."

Violet thought about his answer for a moment. Although his words were vague, it sounded more personal than she liked.

"But Angel just left your side, and you're still alive, besides I'm still by your side." She pointed out.

Tate looked at her measuring her words. He ignored what she as trying to hint, instead taking a chance to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a small smile.

"You." He said before his eyes caught movement.

Violet's eyes followed his own as they caught her father striding towards them.

Tate disappeared behind the side of the pillar, to avoid any conflict that would surely have if Mr. Harmon caught them talking together.

He looked around a slight frown narrowing his features considering he couldn't sense Angel's presence. She had seriously just up and left him here with Violet.

Tate half listened to the Harmon family only bothering to take the information he needed to continue playing his role in Angel's game.

Angel's Pov

The light bulb in the basement glowed before shattering to pieces.

5 minutes, 5 minutes had passed and Tate still had yet to show up and apologize.

"Fucking slut…" I grumbled and barely resisted kicking a crate filled with items that didn't belong to me.

"Tell me what's wrong because if you break that crate filled with my Halloween antiques I just might have to lay hands on even you."

I sighed before turning and locking eyes with the dark haired man.

"Tell me what's wrong." Chad said his face full of concern.

"What's wrong is that fact that I haven't rung that scrawny bitch's neck yet."

He paused before it seemed to hit him and his nose scrunched in disgust. "Oh that little thing? He is actually liking her?"

I didn't even bother responding.

"If he's choosing her over you then-" Chad started but I cut him off.

"Don't say it. Don't say then he doesn't deserve me, don't say that I'm better off without him…"

"I wasn't going to say any of those things, I was gonna say well then fuck him." Chad quipped.

I looked up at him with a smile.

"If he's gonna chose some ugly shapeless twat over you fuck him." His eyes glimmered. "You know Halloween is coming up." He held up a black and white maid's uniform I'm sure you'll look every bit ravishing in it.

I smirked stripping in front of him and quickly donning the little dress. "I almost forget." I said as I gazed at myself in the mirror, I looked like sex on a stick; hell I looked better than Moria did in her own uniform, and she was supposed to symbolize sex.

"The hell you almost forgot." He said gazing at me. "You know, you almost make me wish I was straight…"

"Wrong, girl's like her are the reason why you're gay. Femme Fatal…" Patrick said stepping up next to him although his eyes never left my body. His eyes continued to figure skate over me…

I was about to say something witty when I heard a knock on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be?" I mused before appearing at the front door.

Moria stood by the side, debating if she should answer it.

I peered out the window. There stood a young woman a couple of years older than myself.

I tossed Moria a smirk as she frowned at the look in my eyes, never mind that I was wearing her uniform.

"I'll take it from here darling."

She paused before walking away seeing as she had been dismissed. I opened the door raking my eyes over the woman.

"Welcome to the Harmon residence, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Ben Harmon." She said with a frown as her eyes raked over my outfit. Her eyes darkened and I could instantly tell she didn't like me.

"Oh my master…" I said innocently. I watched her eyes darken.

"If that's what you call him…" She said coolly.

"That's what he likes me to call him, I am at him mercy. I am here to serve him anyway I can…" I said with an innocent smile although my words were anything but.

Her hands fisted with a tremble.

"Master is currently with another woman at the moment, but I can have you wait for him in another room if you'd like." I said stepping towards the side to let her in.

She nodded, before following me towards an extra room.

"Please wait right here I'm sure the master shall be finishing up with her shortly." I said as she went ahead and made herself comfortable in a chair.

"If you don't mind me asking how do you know my master? Are you another one of his 'clients'" I said client being a nice sub for whore.

"Actually, I do mind you asking." She snapped glaring at me.

I chuckled. "My apologies, I didn't mean to be rude, I shall go and attend to his needs now."

I could feel her glaring daggers into my back as I chuckled.

"You, servant. You can tell Mr. Harmon he has a guest that's awaiting him." I said to the red haired maid.

"I have a name Angelic." Moria sighed.

"I know, but you're a servant, I do not have to use it." I said with a smirk as I took an apple from the counter and biting it before I left her in the kitchen.

Days past, I spend that time alone. I avoided Tate like he had the plague and left him to his own devices.

I watched the Harmon's. I smirked, the baby was growing every day; all the main pieces of the game were set.

I watched sadly as Nora toured the house with Mrs. Harmon.

Tears almost filled my eyes when she spoke.

"I had a child once…"

I turned away disappearing right along with her.

The week grew even more interesting as my suspicions of the girl I allowed into the house were conformed.

She walked around the house screaming for Mrs. Harmon who unfortunately wasn't here to witness any of it.

That fact that she shouted that she was pregnant had me red in the face.

Well well well, seems Mr. Harmon had quite the dirty secret.

I nearly fell out of the window sill in my fit of laughter when dear old Larry smacked her in the face with a shovel, knocking her out instantly.

Mr. Harmon; like the weak man that he was cried and accused him of murder.

I scoffed all he had to do was get rid of the body, preferably off these grounds.

I pouted as a watched bury her in the hole that happened to also have Moira's remains there.

I sighed, poor girl, she came so close, but now that another body was being buried there she would never leave this place.

I sighed leaning my head against the window, before deciding to sing some parting words….

 _And so they say lord, for everything a reason_

 _For every ending a new beginning_

 _And those who loved before will be brought back together_

 _...brought back to me_

I paused as I looked over to see Tate and Violet waltzing about together. My heart clenched as I continued my song of pain and sorrow…

 _I saw you leaving, I saw the light go out_

 _I saw you leaving_

 _I saw you leaving_

 _Come back to me…_

My breath hitched as Tate's eyes looked up, instantly connecting with my own.

* * *

 **Halloween Part one is next and I cant wait to finish writing it lol!**

 **Angel's dad remind you of a certain someone's mother? (Hint... Hint... For one of my next AHS fanfic 'Dysfunctional')**

 **Angel toys with every one including Mr. Harmon's mistress Hayden, gotta love her lol**

 **Tate's thoughts on Angel and Violet actually questioning his relationship, because lets be honest, in the show, violet never asked, hey Tate by the way do you have a girlfriend?**

 **I know I'm going to write about the school massacre, but I'm wondering if I should add other school scenes between Tate and Angel? What do you guys think?**

 **Drop me a Review below!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my peeps!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter...sorry about the late delay, you guys wouldn't even believe how many times I rewrote this shit. pardon my language. but yeah, and... and... I didn't even freaking get to put the school massacre in here like I promised! sooo that being said school massacre shall probably make an appearance in the next two chapters, and yes I'm making it two chapters simply cause a lot of shit went down. again forgive my language.**

 **DreamBigandBeUnique : Your review made me break out in dance at work! \\(*^*)/ I was so happy! thank you! thank you!**

 **Thank you to everyone else who reviewed asking for updates, here it is this super long chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **So I don't know if I made myself clear but I'll repeat it cause I got a few PM's about my future AHS stories pertaining to the lovely Angel.**

 **I will keep Angelica Knight as the main oc in all of them, cause I love her, although her personality's will change, as will her love interest's.**

 **whichever one reaches 20 first wins, as it stands.**

 **Coven: 16**

 **Asylum: 16**

 **Freak-show: 12**

 **The numbers are slightly different because I'm also counting not only poll but my inbox and reviews**

* * *

 _ **Days of Blood and Fire...**_

* * *

"You need to stop this." Mr. Knight said to me. He was an octave away from yelling me.

I stared at him emotionlessly.

"Please Angel please I'm begging you." He pleaded. I inwardly sneered; he really wanted me to leave Tate so badly. I suppose I could tell him that we're actually on the rocks but where's the fun in that?

"Beg harder. This is who I am. This is who I've always been, although Tate helped unleash it."

He snarled at the mention of Tate. "I hate that boy, this is his fault."

"No this is yours…after all, this all started with you and Constance…"

 _"I once knew this dame by Layla living in the isle of dogs in the east end of London. Leery little minx she was, she was too smiley. Never trusted her, anyway, one day Layla she comes bawling up to me asking me to do her this right iffy favor."_

 _"What was the favor?" Constance asked curiously before her eyes flickered over towards the two blondes playing together not too far away from where they sat. His daughter Angelica was an interesting child indeed; she was seemingly the only person that her dear Tate would talk to, well besides her other children…_

 _But the way Tate seemed to interact with Angelica was different, although she couldn't pin point what it was exactly, but she knew it was something strange; they seemed to share a bonding of sorts._

 _"It doesn't matter what it was. The point being against my better judgement, I agreed to do it."_

 _"But Constance I told her, I told her straight, I said you let me down Layla; I will tuck you up sunshine, like a kipper. She swears blind, she swears on her mother's grave she would never do such a thing but of course she did. Couldn't help herself, she let me down." He said with a sigh, shaking his head with clear disappointment._

 _His ocean blue eyes hardened and became shadowed. "So I tucked her up, like a kipper…"_

 _"What is a kipper?" Constance couldn't help but ask as she desperately tried to keep the tremors from her voice._

 _"It's a type of smoked fish we eat in London usually for breakfast with toast." He said with a small smile at the fact of her skin paling. It seemed she was getting the jest of what happened to poor old Layla. "But what I learned from Layla is this. There are two types of people on this planet you see, them you can trust, and them you can't."_

 _"I cannot disagree." Constance said after a moment seemly looking at the man in front of her with different eyes._

 _"Which kind are you?" Mr. Knight asked curiously as he too watched her with interest._

 _"Both kinds of people would give you the same answer wouldn't they?" She mused_

 _"Exactly. Exactly right. There lies the problem. Constance you see I need to confide in you. But I need to know that you are trust worthy."_

 _"I'm not too sure I want you to confide in me, I do not like the sound of these kippers, or being tucked for that matter."_

 _Mr. Knight laughed. "Yes well unfortunately love, it's a bit too late for that as you see my beloved Angel has grown quite attached to your son. And I have never been one to take away things away from her or deny her, it'd kill me to see her unhappy…"_

 _Constance found her eyes traveling over to the girl once more…_

 _"If I find out that I cannot trust you, you my darling are a dead woman walking. There will be no heaven, no hell that you can hide from me if you or your son hurts my baby girl, am I coming in clear." Mr. Knight said seriously drawing her eyes back to his._

 _"Crystal." She said tapping the ashes to her cigarette in an ashtray. She wouldn't hurt the girl, in all honesty the girl had begun to grow on her, like she was the daughter she had always wanted._

 _"Good." Mr. Knight said his serious expression gone from his face in an instant. "Would you like some tea and biscuits love?"_

"Now are you going to help me or not…father?" I asked him looking up at him with the blue eyes we shared.

His eyes widened, and I knew it had worked, his resolve had crumbled. "I'll do whatever you need me to do sweetheart."

I smiled. "Good. Await my signal yeah?"

"Yeah."

I turned my smile morphing into a sinister grin as I made my way to my next appointment with Dr. Harmon.

I paused when I opened the door to his study, I wasn't aware that Tate would be in here.

We locked eyes and he stood to his feet. "Angel…I-"

I turned my head away from him to lock eyes with Mr. Harmon who was looking between the two of us with a curious expression on his face.

I sat on the same couch as Tate but on the farthest end.

I could feel Tate's eyes gazing at me; I could even feel the hurt at my refusal to look at him or even sit by him.

"I've agreed to this meeting because we need to clarify a few things. Firstly the psychiatric that I recommended for both of you, Dr. Goldman said you never showed up for the first appointment and neither of you called to cancel."

He looked at Tate before looking at me.

My eyes bore into his; I gave him the blankest stare imaginable. He cleared his throat before turning to Tate.

Tate seeing how I was refusing to answer. "We don't want to see anyone, but you…"

"We've discussed why that won't work; which brings me to my next question. We're very grateful to you both. For how you helped my family, but you need to tell me right here and now what you were doing in this house at the time of the break in."

"The truth is I was kinda hanging outside throwing pebbles at her window, but she blew me off, and then I noticed the door was unlocked and went inside ad I know that's not cool but-"

"Honestly Tate don't you ever get tired of telling lies?" I asked with a sigh causing them both to look at me. Tate and his fucking big mouth would only dig us into a bigger hole…god what would he do without me.

"The truth is Mr. Harmon that I was going to invite Violet to go to a party. We were planning on inviting her as she was constantly complaining on how boring she though L.A. was, never anything to do. So we came as a surprise. The party was exclusively invite only, and lil Violet wasn't on the list, but would have made an exception if she came with us."

"What-" That apparently wasn't what he was expecting but a tiny part I could see in his eyes was happy, happy his daughter was getting out, socializing and enjoying life, even if it was with two of us.

"However when we heard screaming, we decided to investigate. I remember violet had once told us that you guys always left a spare key under the welcome mat, we used that to get in."

"When we saw what was happening, we freaked. We could have walked away, we wanted too, but violet was our friend and so we helped her and your wife escape."

"We are not angels I know this, we were going to take her to a teenage party filled with drugs, sex, and alcohol; but were not bad people either when faced with the choice of fleeing to protect ourselves we risked our lives for her, for your family."

Mr. Harmon opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"So please spare me the time of you spitting in our faces about not wanting to treat us. You say you're grateful, really and truly grateful for us saving your daughter and your wife's life then prove it. Continue to treat us. Don't push the saviors of your family off on another doctor just because we have quirks that you don't like."

"Angel it's inappropriate for everyone concerned…"

My eyes flashed and I stood up. "Inappropriate. Inappropriate…" I growled out as I leaned over his chair getting in his face. "I honestly don't think you have any idea what your place is. It may have something to do which you little degree and you're over gigantic ego that comes with being a doctor. God I hate doctors, you think you truly know everything, you think you know a person if you flash them a couple of splat printed cards, if you read there posture, if you hear there sob story of a life, but your wrong you don't know, and the truth is you never will. But you my good doctor, you need to learn you place and quickly."

I stood up smoothing out my skirt before walking towards the door. I looked at him. "Never forget Mr. Harmon. If it wasn't for us. You would have no family, they would be dead. Your family's life, belongs to me, you are in my debt. I would be a lot nicer to me if I were you. After all a degree is just a fancy piece of paper, one that can easily be burned from the memory of this world."

I walked out leaving Tate and him staring wide eyes.

"Forgive angel, she didn't mean what she said." Tate said after seeing Mr. Harmon's face

"Oh I think she did."

"It's not her, it's my fault. I made her mad and now she's upset and lashing out. We really need your help, we don't want to be like this, we want to be better people like you. I know just like angel knows that you can help us, she's just scared. You're the one; you're the only one we can trust."

"I cannot see you in this house." Tears fell from Tate's eyes.

"Look I have an opening, I'll meet you some place for coffee but you have to promise-"

"I promise. I promise you." Tate said quickly before Mr. Harmon could finish his sentences. "No more. If something else happens we _won't_ step in, we will just hope for the best." Tate said quickly standing up and leaving.

"Pray that the police gets here in time." He added ominously causing Mr. Harmon to flinch again.

"Angel please talk to me" Tate whispered, his words echoing around the basement.

"And if she doesn't?"

Tate's eyes that had once been soft eagerly waiting for his angels reply instantly turned dark and cold at the male voice that answered him instead. He turned to see his least favorite people.

"Honestly you have a lot of nerve coming down here and asking for her."

Tate smirked his dark eyes glinting. They were the eyes of a madman. "If you are hiding her from me, if you chose to get in between us I won't hesitate to extract her where abouts, I can assure you it won't be pleasant."

"We won't stand for you hurting her"

His eyes lightened at the thoughts of what he would do to them. "Torture it is"

"Enough" angel said appearing like well an angel.

She turned to the male ghosts. "Why don't you guys go and introduce yourself to the misses?"

They looked between him and her several times before Chad spat out a fine, Patrick disappearing along with him.

Angel let out a sigh placing her hand on her head. "What is a girl to do…" she mumbled before cutting her eyes at him

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

"I want to know why you've been distant and ignoring me."

She stared at him. "Are you really this dense?"

His eyes narrowed "what's that supposed to mean."

"I don't have time for this, Tate I don't have time to deal with you right now why don't you run off and be with violet…I know you want to be."

"That's not true. If I wanted to be with violet I would be with her, but I'm here with you."

"Yeah, well maybe I wish you weren't."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me." my eyes hardened as I looked at him before I said the words that I never ever thought I would ever say especially to him. "Go away Tate."

 _The halls were crowded with people, and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. There was the couple that was always making out on the left side of the hall, and about ten feet farther down, the cliquey girls. Opposite them, the cliquey jocks, and between them, the parade of band geeks with their huge instrument cases. There were the aerospace tech kids who never did anything but make paper airplanes and the fashion kids that wheeled mannequins and clothing racks down the halls along with the punk rockers and emo goth kids. And then there was me, not that I fit into any of those groups, but then again there was her…she fit into all groups._

 _I watched her; I always seemed to be watching her. I watched as she strolled down the hallway everyone seemingly standing attention at her presence._

 _Everyone wanted a piece of her; everyone wanted to be her friend. I rolled my eyes at the select few students from each group that seemed to stand out._

 _A cheerleader, a jock, a goth chick, a nerd, and a punk rocker. I resisted the sneer as the jock wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

 _I had to look away. I knew he was with that cheerleader what was her name…his eyes brightened as he remembered. Chloe, her name was Chloe and the jocks Kyle. Kyle and Chloe His eyes turned towards them seeking out familiar blonde curls._

 _This time it seemed see was discussing a paper with someone different, he remember her telling him how that guy had earned the spot of valedictorian…his name was Amir._

 _Tate's once again found himself looking away in his eyes gazing inside of his locker as he caught the nerd staring at her with a blush coloring his features. He obviously had a crush on her but she remained oblivious._

 _Tate resisted slamming his locker shut as he sneaked one more look at her. Now it seemed she was taking to two of the school outcast. Them being such that he didn't even bother to remember either of their names. It's not like the stoner boy would change the world, and the little emo goth girl would be bound to end her life before the school year was over, most of them did…_

 _He continued you to watch her as she smiled, laughing with them even; his fist tightened trembling at the thought of any of them becoming closer to her than they already were… that is until she glanced over towards him._

 _Her eyes connected with his and his soul seemed to be at peace._

 _Her eyes gleamed like sapphires as she made her way towards him. Her pouty lips were painted the color of raspberries and he briefly wondered if they tasted like them too._

 _"Hello Tate." Her voice made his heart skip a beat. "I could feel you staring at me from down the hall, most people would find that downright creepy."_

 _He could felt the smirk stretching across his lips. "Most people would tell me to go away, but you're not most people."_

 _Her lip twitched in amusement. "No, I would rather you stay by my side always. Walk me to class?"_

 _"Of course." he said linking arms with her and walking down the hallway…_

Tate blinked. He must have been mistaken. Yes yes, he clearly had heard wrong because there is no way, no way in hell that angel his angel had said those words, especially not to him.

"What did you say?"

She said her eyes harden but he knew better than that, he knew her better, she was hurting…hurting really bad. His fist clenched; whatever bastard that had hurt her would pay.

"Please don't make me say it again Tate, just go."

He flinched. Her words were the equivalent to a slap across the face.

"No. I won't go, I'm not leaving you Angel. I'll never leave you." He said seriously.

She glared at him and he smirked. He didn't mean to, seeing as her face hardened more but damn she was even hotter when her face was angry.

"Fine." She snapped and before he could get another word in she vanished.

Angels POV

I popped in front of violets door. She was staring at her refection pulling her hair this way and that.

 _Vain little bitch._

"She straightens her hair, puts on her eyeliner, glosses her lips and takes one last look in the mirror, all for the boy who will _never_ care." I said matter of factly.

I smirked in satisfaction when Violet spun around red in the face and glaring at me.

"You're a real bitch you know that?" Violet snapped.

"Ahh, but that's why we're such good friends right?" I cooed playfully.

"Why would you even say that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're kidding right? Don't think I don't notice your affection towards Tate."

Her face flushed. "What I don't like-"

"Violet… have I ever mentioned how much I can't stand a motherfuckin liar?" I said as I cocked my head to the side looking at her my face losing its playfulness.

Her face grew even more scarlet as she crossed her arms and stared at me. "Ok so I like Tate. So what, he's cute."

"Yeah I know he's cute. But he's mine, attempt to touch him in any sexual way and I'll kill you." Her eyes widened at the ferocity in my voice. I smiled at her innocently. My playful demeanor back in action.

"So is he like your boyfriend, because Tate never said-"

"No, he's not my boyfriend. Boyfriend wouldn't be the correct terminology for our relationship, although a tiny part of me has to wonder why you asked him instead of myself..."

"As far as I'm concerned Tate's free to date whoever he wants." She said looking away from me.

I stared at her, briefly enjoying the thought of cutting off her fingers with a butcher knife before moving on towards her other limbs. Her blood splattering over the house her screams a symphony to my ear drums as Tate and I fucked in front of her.

I blinked again before smiling. "You know what, your right. Tate does have the freedom to choose, I'm being totally selfish trying to keep him to myself, by all means, _if you think you can take him_ , the balls in your court Vi."

"What do you mean _if I think I can_ take him?" She snapped turning to face me.

 _Ops did I hurt your feelings? Sorry…_

"Oh nothing at all." I said with a smile. "See you around Vi." I said before walking out.

Random Violet's POV

Violet glared at the back of the blondes head as she exited her room.

 _Who in the hell did she think she was?_

Violet paused when she heard something coming from under her bed. She slowly walked over, before yelping when an arm shot out grabbing her ankle.

"Trick or treat smell my feet give me something good to eat." Addie said with a smile crawling from under her bed.

"Addie." Violet snapped at her.

"I want to be a pretty girl for Halloween."

"You want to what?" violet asked again not fully understanding what the girl was trying to say.

"Make me a pretty girl. Like you, make me beautiful like Angel." Addie said and Violet could literally see the stars in her eyes as she imagined being a 'pretty girl'.

Violet's eyes darkened slightly at the differences categories of beauty between her and Angel but decided to help her anyway.

"I'm not very good at this…" Violet mumbled.

Violet found herself briefly wondering why Addie just didn't go to angel for help, the girl had been continuously stating had beautiful the blonde was, if she was so damned perfect why didn't you ask her for help….

"I don't care, I like it." Addie said opening her eyes and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Close your eyes." Violet said and when she did she added more eyeshadow on her lids. "How old are you Addie?"

"A lady never reveals her age." She said before looking over Violet.

She knew she shouldn't ask and if angel ever found out she would be pissed and possibly Tate too for her meddling, but she couldn't help herself. "Is Tate your boyfriend?"

"Wait you know Tate?" violet found herself asking with a frown. How is it that everyone seemed to know Tate?

"I talk to him when he comes here for his sessions. He likes you I can tell. He thinks you're a pretty girl." Addie said honestly. And it was true, her brother did think violet was pretty and he tolerated her presence longer than the others or else she'd have been dead….

Hearing those words made Violet smile.

"Although…" Addie said. "Tate and Angel are very, very, _very_ close. Tate and Angel are like Romeo and Juliet, Tate thinks Angel is beautiful too, _always_ has..." Addie said trying to get her meaning across. Addie liked violet she was nice to her, she didn't want violet on the receiving end of angels jealousy or worse her rage. Because Addie knew from personal experience, the bitch could get downright sadistic when feeling vindictive.

"I see." Violet said. "Angel and Tate share _history_."

Addie nodded and relaxed she felt like she got her message across. "Are you a virgin?" Addie asked suddenly.

"Yes" Violet said raising her eyebrow at Addie in question. "Aren't you?"

"Hell no." Addie said with a smirk at the shock on Violet's face.

Violet shook away her shock. "You can't keep breaking into our house Addie."

"But I like it here, all my friends are here." Addie said before looking at herself in the mirror and cutting off Violet's next words. "Wow Violet I'm beautiful. Beautiful like Angel."

Violet gave her a small smile before she watched her leave.

She returned her eyes to her reflection. Addie's words along with Angel's on repeat in her brain.

 _Tate likes you, he thinks you're a pretty girl…Tate and Angel are very, very, **very** close. Tate and Angel are like Romeo and Juliet, Tate thinks Angel is beautiful too, **always** has..._

 _She straightens her hair, puts on her eyeliner, glosses her lips and takes one last look in the mirror, all for the boy who will **never** care._

 _By all means, **if you think you can take him** , the balls in your court Vi."_

Violet glared at her reflection, so she wasn't beautiful like Angel, but she would show her, she would have the last laugh when she proved to the blonde that Tate was in love with her, that Tate was hers…

Angel's POV

I watched them as Tate told her to sad story of the original owners, as expected though, she didn't believe him.

"I'm tired; we keep hanging out in this dark dank place. Why can't we go somewhere like on a real date."

 _Because he's not your boyfriend…_

"Alright…" Tate said after serval minutes of silence.

"Tomorrow night." He said grasping her hands. "We'll go out."

I narrowed my eyes. Tomorrow was Halloween. That was our day. The one day we would be able to walk freely. That bastard was choosing to spend it with her…

I glanced up along with them when they heard footsteps.

"Your father agreed to see me again but I'm not supposed to be here."

"Come on I'll be your look out." She said taking his hand.

As they walked up the stairs Tate looked back towards the basement. His eyes locked with mine, a silent message flickering between them.

I looked away my features entwined with confusion from the nonverbal message he sent before they fully exited. I walked over towards the candles he had left my fingers stroking the flame before blowing it out.

I sighed boredly waiting for Tate to return with our drinks.

"Wow there's so many different flavors, its freaky I don't know half of them." He said before sitting right next to me.

We watched as Mr. Harmon's gaze locked onto a little girl dressed as a witch. I decided to wear a gold dress that had a tulle skirt with nude heels feeling in the mood for Halloween myself. I spared Tate a glance to see he was decked out in all black. I rolled my eyes, not very festive.

"She reminds you of Violet doesn't she?" Tate and I said together.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes before looking back at Mr. Harmon he had a smile of his face like he was reliving a good memory.

"She had to be scary, my fierce little girl…just like her mom. Smart and beautiful, no need to be like anyone else…"

I rolled my eyes deciding to zone out of the conversation, my focus instead landing on a couple serval tables over, the girl laughing at something funny the guy said.

 _"Tate Langdon is fucking psychotic."_

 _He stared at me blankly, like he hadn't just insulted himself. He snapped his gum, as I continued to stare at him silently debating my decision._

 _Then something completely unexpected happened._

 _He plucked the gum from his mouth and stuck it on my nose, thumb pressing it into my skin until it stayed. I blinked in shock as he ducked forward and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was short and brief, and he pulled away with that same expressionless look that I loved._

 _I could feel the cool air drying the gum on my nose as he said. "Now Angelica Knight is fucking crazy, too."_

 _A smile slowly stretched its way across my lips. My decision was made, this boy would be mine, and I would be his._

I shook my head clearing old memories of me and Tate. When I zoned back Mr. Harmon seemed to be finishing whatever speech he had given.

I nodded along with Tate pretending that I heard whatever it was he had been going on about.

"Alright I think were done here…" He said with a small smile standing up. "You guys have a nice Halloween stay out of trouble." He said as he parted.

I stood up and began to walk away when my hand was grabbed.

"Let go of me, before I make a scene Tate." I said coolly.

He chuckled pulling me roughly against him. "Make a scene if I care…"

I glared at him before looking away, but I didn't move from his hold.

"You know this whole keeping my distance, I'm angry, and I hate you ploy that your doing isn't going to turn me away, it is however turning me on, you know how much I love you more when you're heartless..."

I scoffed causing him to laugh.

"You know I figured out why you're being distant, but I want you to know you don't need to be." He said the playfulness from seconds ago gone replaced by seriousness.

I didn't look at him still.

He must have gotten frustrated by my not looking at him because I suddenly found my chin in his hand and my face turned towards his.

"What do you want Tate?"

"I want you. I'll always want you; all I'll ever need is you."

I scoffed "So you say."

"Stop it." He snapped. "Stop this whole 'I'm jealous of Violet' shit. It's you. It's always been you."

"You have my heart wrapped around your finger. And even if you let it go I would probably pick it up and tie it back around your finger…"

I stared at him, before attacking his lips. I felt his lips curve into a smile before returning the favor.

I pulled back from him remembering where we were, the last thing we needed was anyone to film us on their camera phones, but that didn't stop Tate as his lips continued their brutal assault on my body.

"Let's go someplace less crowded."

"Since when do you shy away from a crowd?" He mumbled against my neck his lips sending my body in shivers.

"Since camera phones where invented. We don't need anyone recording us and putting us on the internet for certain reasons…the most important considering we are definitely not supposed to be living…"

He sighed finally letting up. "Fine but when we get back to the house, your mine."

I smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I don't think so."

"Oh?"

"When you get back, you'll be going on your little date with Violet remember, you did promise her."

His face scrunched in annoyance.

"Besides I would hate to be the reason that her date ditched her…"

He smirked. "No you wouldn't." My face flushed as he smacked my ass. "Stop lying."

He leaned down towards my ear. "You remember what happened the last time you lied to me don't you."

 _"You…you just lied to me." Tate said shock filtering in his voice, he didn't mind it when I played my mind games with everyone else around me, but to him was a different story entirely._

"You know I'm going to have to be punish you now." He said as his eyes darkened a smirk stretching across his face. I looked at him like he was a madman as he perched himself on the wooden stool, patting to his lap. "Come on."

 _Did he forget that we were still on school grounds? Tate and I had some daring sexually escapades but this was the most daring yet, anybody could walk in at any moment…._

 _"Angelica." My body trembled with excitement as he said my name. I locked eyes with him, apparently he was serious about punishing here…and now. "Do not make me get up."_

A part of me wanted to stall a bit more just to see what he would do but instead I crossed my arms, a scowl on my face as I stomped over to him. I huffed trying not to show him how excited I was getting before lowering myself to my knees and leaning forward. He grabbed me roughly and pulled me into his lap, rubbing my ass that was currently covered by my lace panties.

"You know you should never lie to me Angel, you know you have to be punished, don't you?" He asked, spreading my legs a little and sticking a finger inside me after pulling down my panties.

 _And then without warning he smacked my bare ass. "I expect you to answer me Angelica. You know you have to be punished, don't you?" He said again._

"Yes, Tate, I'm sorry," I gasped, my face burning red, "I won't do it again I promise!"

He didn't stop though he spanked my ass, hard alternating with sticking his fingers inside of me, I whimpered as the pain melted to pleasure.

"Please, again!" I begged him, gasping and moaning.

He spanked my ass, again and again, my cheeks growing red and bright. I whimpered and cried, gasping and coughing, begging him, over and over.

"Please! Tate, please! Again!" I moaned as he plunged his fingers inside of me bring me to orgasm.

When he was done, his hand hurt from spanking me so much not to mention being covered in my juices. I laid across his lap panting as he rubbed my ass after making me watch as he licked my juices from his fingers.

 _He chuckled after we both had calmed down. "Damn, only you can make me do the craziest shit."_

 _Instead of me being draped across his lap I was now straddling him with my head pressed to his chest._

 _"But you still love me."_

 _He pulled my head towards him devouring my lips. "Yes, and I always will."_

My face grew even redder at the memory. Shortly after my punishment a teacher walked in and reprimanded us on the less than appropriate position that we were in.

"Yes Tate I remember quite well."

He smirked pulling my hips against him, I shuddered as I felt him completely hard through the dress I was wearing. "I remember too, I'm getting hard just thinking about it…"

I heard him gasp and then growl as I began to rub myself against him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed in my ear.

I turned my head to the side looking up at him innocently "Dancing to the music that's playing…you know I love this song…"

He half glared at me. "I'm horny and you want to choose now to break out in dance."

I smirked "Sucks to be you…doesn't it."

"The only one that's going to be sucking is you, you've left me hanging in the wind too long and I won't tolerate your foreplay right now." he said with a smirk of his own. Before I knew what he was doing Tate had thrown me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and took off running.

Our destination, somewhere uncrowded so he could extract his revenge sexually.

Twas a revenge I was damn well looking forward to…

* * *

 **I had pretty much already had this chapter written but I threw in a little spanking for DreamHunterVo **

**so for those who are wondering, Tate's words are sweet and heart wrenching and all that good stuff. angel needed to hear that even if she already knew that, but I mean come on ladies, we all know us girls still gotta take care of busniess when it comes to another female trying to take what's ours right?**

 **Angel already gave little Vi a warning meaning Vi's on her shit list. Addie was trying to even warn Vi without giving away to much cause even Addie knows how angel fights...and it ain't fair that's all I gotta say lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my peeps!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter...sorry about the late delay, I had planned to post this on Halloween, but then I had to work and I was mad about that shit because I mean come on...it was Halloween! luckily I was able to get off early, but I ended up going out, I woke up with a hangover and yall know how that goes lol...**

 **But any who, I like edited and re-edited till I liked the way it came out.**

 **Gigi : I'm not giving up, I love this story too much lol**

 **DreamHunterVo : If you felt dirty reading it imagine how I felt just writing it lol. **...

 **LITTLE RED FOXX : oh your not the only one lol, I think I wanna call them Tangel lol**

 **WickedlyMinx : naughty naughty lol but no, I really didn't plan to show what happened, I wanted to leave it up to your guys imagination lol**

 **punkrocksunshine : Thank you so much!**

 **I know this isn't everybody that reviewed but thank you to everyone else who reviewed asking for updates, here it is this super long chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Days of Blood and Fire...**_

* * *

 _"I want you to stop seeing him."_

 _I raised an eyebrow at Tate. "You realize you are not the boss of me, I do whatever I wish. I will continue talking to them and you cannot stop me."_

 _He glared at me and I sighed._

 _I placed my hands on his face. "It's almost Halloween love, I don't want to argue anymore. Halloween is our favorite day remember, let's be happy ok?"_

 _His eyes lightened and he let out a breath "Ok."_

 _"Ok." I said with a smile before pulling him into a searing kiss._

 _He pulled away and I pouted._

 _"I have the perfect outfit for you, you better wear it." He said placing kisses on my jaw._

 _My eyes brightened. "Oh yeah? What is it this year?"_

 _"You're going to be…" he leaned in closer to my ear. "My submissive…"_

 _I quirked my eyebrow "Are you serious?"_

 _He nodded as he walked over to a box wrapped in black before handing it to me._

 _I opened it slowly, taking in the contents._

 _I pulled out long over the knee thigh high military styled leather black boots, along with a dominatrix leather military styled dress with matching gloves and top hat._

 _I raised an eyebrow at the handcuffs and crop that was at the bottom of the bag._

 _"Those are for me."_

 _I reached in grabbing them before he could._

 _"What makes you think I'm just going to let you hand cuff me and hit me with a crop while I'm covered in leather and defenseless. Where is all of this…" I said pointing towards the bag. "Even coming from?"_

 _He looked embarrassed like I caught him with his hand in the cookie jar._

 _"Tate..."_

 _"I heard you talking to Patrick about it." he muttered Patrick's name darkly._

 _I crossed my arms. "Yeah so?"_

 _"So if you want to try something different-"_

 _"Tate." I chuckled. "Patrick is interested in this…not me."_

 _His eyes widened, his face flushing now._

 _"But…"I trailed off holding up the dress and boots "there's no reason to waste a perfectly cute outfit."_

Watching Mr. and Mrs. Harmon fight was always entertaining to me.

"I don't care. I don't care about any of this." Vivian screeched as she destroyed the Halloween decorations that took so long to put up.

I frowned. Chad was seconds from losing his shit and probably strangling the bitch.

"Tate…"

"Already on it babe." He whispered into my ear before disappearing from my side.

"Get out get out of my house!" She continued to wail.

I shook my head, Chad had a point. This wasn't her house, it was never her house, and it would never be hers.

I watched as Patrick began pulling Chad away so they wouldn't have to watch the destruction of the art they made.

Chads eyes widened with fright and I turned to see what he was looking at when I caught sight of Tate.

I glared. That damn idiot, if he kept that up he would ruin everything.

 _I woke up and tried to stretch my body but soon found myself restricted._

 _I looked up to see my hands in cuffs and those cuffs attached to a bed_

 _I laughed. That asshole._

 _"Alright Tate, you got me." I said coyly. "I'm yours."_

 _A moment later Tate walked towards me slowly. A blank look on his face._

 _"Tate? You ok?" I asked as I sat up as much as I could being handcuffed and all._

 _"I'm sorry, but I had to do it."_

 _I frowned. "What are you sorry about? What did you do? Uncuff me."_

 _He shook his head. "Not until I tell you everything."_

 _"So start talking."_

 _"They were always fighting. They weren't going to give us what we wanted."_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _Silence._

 _"Tate what the fuck did you do!" I snapped now thrashing against the restricted hands. He was smart not to uncuff me; he already knew what would have happened._

 _"I killed them."_

 _I stilled. "What."_

 _"I killed them…please Angel please don't be upset, you won't lose your little friends I put their bodies in the basement."_

 _"And that makes the shit ok?"_

 _"I only let them die here because I care for you; I couldn't give a shit about their lives."_

 _I glared at him and he stayed by my side staring at me…waiting for me to get over it…_

 _Seconds turned o minutes, minutes turned to hours that we just stared at each other._

 _Finally I deflated. "Did they see your face?"_

 _"No." He said with a smile as he reached over and uncuffed me. "The good thing that came with those guys being here was that latex bodysuit."_

 _I rolled my eyes. "So what it was death by a rubber man?"_

 _"Yes. That way when they wake up…they won't hate you."_

 _I glared at him. "And why would they hate me, I didn't kill them."_

 _"But your mine. You're with me, and you'll always be by myside. Therefore naturally you're an accomplice, and there's also the fact we wanted to steal their baby…"_

 _"Fine." I huffed turning away from him. I sighed, "That means we now have to wait for another person to move in."_

 _"I'm sorry my Angel, I know you were fond of them." He whispered as he nipped my neck. "But they weren't progressing."_

 _"It's ok." I sighed leaning into him. "The next couple that moves in here, we can't get distracted, we can play with them but that's as far as it should go. We get the baby and then get rid of them, by any and all means necessary."_

 _"I love it when you plotting peoples death." Tate whispered in my ear before I brought his face towards mine to kiss._

Vivian screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs brought me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"Feels like the babies kicking." She cried in Mr. Harmons arms.

"That's impossible its only 8 weeks old…" Mr. Harmon said with a frown.

She screamed again before Mr. Harmon ushered her to the door and to the hospital no doubt.

Tate resumed his place by myside while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you trying to expose us?" I asked him curiously "because the stunt you just pulled is going to open up a can of worms, I hope you're ready to deal with."

He smirked molding my body to his. "As long as I have you with me, I'm invincible."

I smiled looking up at his face. "I feel the same."

He leaned down to kiss me but I pulled away. "No more, you have to get ready to go on your date with Violet."

He frowned. "Please stop calling it that. While I'm away what will you do?"

I shrugged "I'm sure I'll find something to do."

He nodded and started to walk away he paused turning to look at me as I held up the leather dress he had gotten me long ago. "Angel…"

"Hmm…" I said turning to look at him.

"Do something…not someone. No boys." His eyes were dark and menacing. He meant it.

I pouted. "Ok."

"I mean it. I'll kill anyone that touches you, the way I touch you."

"I get it Tate, no boys."

He nodded before disappearing.

I smirked. _No boys, but he didn't say anything about girls…._

 _..._

My knees sunk further into the sand as I kissed her. She tasted so sweet just like candy.

I bit her lip and she moaned.

"Beautiful Angel..." She whimpered. "and yet, by the gods you'd make a magnificent succubus".

"Just relax, and listen. Let my voice be your guide... Let my touch be your anchor..."

My right hand fingers tugged rhythmically at her nipple, whilst my left hand began to slowly unzip her clothing. The blissfully relaxing girl would have been writhing if she had the energy to do so, but my smooth, mellifluous voice was like a sweet tide of inescapable molasses, insistently pushing any thoughts other than further pleasure, other than deeper relaxation.

"My sweet little Sara, she's such a good pet. She knows she can trust her Angel, she knows that Angel wants what's best."

A mewling nod invited a slender hand to gently stroke Sara's hair, soothing her nods and relaxing the muscles in her head and neck beyond the point where such movements were necessary, or even possible.

"She knows that Angel wants her to relax, she knows that she can relax by breathing nice and deeply now, deeply and calmly."

Sara's breathing slowed, her gasps for air shifting into slow, drawing breaths.

"That's it my sweet girl, my sweet little Sara." Lips met briefly, and parted slowly, every touch of my lips upon her body another weight on her ever-sinking mind.

"Sweet Sara knows that relaxing can only be complete if she relaxes her mind. She knows she's safe to do this, because her Angel is here and Angel will guard her."

A sigh of assent, the only means of communication still available to a mind so deeply ensnared by its own bonds, issued from her lips.

Another kiss, another tug on firm, full nipples, another shuddering gasp as the near-orgasmic bliss of subspace washed over her blank, empty mind.

Gauging that she was now deeply relaxed enough to remain under without further stimulation, I took my hand off Sara's breast and moved to straddle the girl. Both hands were used to guide her hips into a position where her bum was off the sand, and I used this opportunity to tug Sara's shorts down to around her mid-thigh. Sara writhed weakly in pleasure, but her mind was too far gone to awake from this submissive bliss in which she was entangled, even if she had wanted to do so. A little further work, and my prize was exposed, a pair of soak-stained panties that almost glistened under the stars.

My hand slid up Sara's inner thigh, grinning mischievously at the increased volume of her amorous gasps. My fingers played around the elastic of the blue checked panties, before slipping deeply inside.

I chuckled devilish at the tiny bucking motion that Sara made as she detected the intrusion, only serving to invite my hand ever deeper within.

Fingers entwined with a thick muff of pubic hair, and I slowly parted it to reveal my current conquest's inflamed pink inner lips. A groan of ecstatic bliss shook Sara's body, but her mind had long since associated such pleasures with deepening relaxation and she simply slipped deeper and deeper under with every second of stimulation.

I simply admired the beautiful sight before me for some time, a finger absentmindedly trailing around the puffy, wanting flesh of the desperately needy woman before me. My mouth turned up at the edges as my breathing increased in rapidity and depth, and I plunged two fingers deep within the warm, inviting canal of Sara's vagina.

A soft, high-pitched keening noise escaped Sara's lips as she twitched and writhed under the sensational assault. The keening increased in volume, barely more than a speaking voice, and yet it was the closest that the near-paralyzed woman could come to a scream of desire.

A violent spasm shot through Sara's body, and her back arched under an onslaught of sensation. It seemed as though a barrage of powerful electrical shocks were striking her willing, eager form one after the other, and the hard, passionate, deeply primal sound of a woman in orgasm shattered the air.

Her mind was no more, her body nothing other than a memory. Her past and her future collided as one with her present, and sent her spinning away into a void of endless bliss. Every second felt as though it lasted a lifetime, and her broken mind simply whimpered and fell into the pit of eternal pleasure.

I smirked as I watched her, she was seemingly having an outer body experience…

Sex with a medium always proved to be such fun.

"So why did you bring me here?" Sara asked me after she had calmed down.

I shrugged. "Because this is one of our many favorite places that he and I could escape to."

"You and your soul mate…"

I turned my eyes from the ocean to look at her. I was surprised she didn't just refer to Tate as my boyfriend or just my lover, most would.

A small smile made its way to my lips…soul mates….I liked the sound of the word; it had a nice ring to it.

"Yeah."

"So then why aren't you here with him?" She asked curiously.

I smirked. "Who said I'm not?"

"What?"

I grabbed her hand pulling her with me as we peered over one of the many hills on the beach.

There further down the beach lay a couple.

"Is that?" She pointed to them.

"Yeah."

"Then why is he with-"

"It's a long story and complicated story." I said cutting her off.

"The night is young."

"But not immortal." I said glancing at her before looking back at Tate and Violet.

"And you're ok with him kissing her?"

"Not really…but as long as it's only kissing I can be forgiving." I said with a shrug.

"So then that right there is…unforgiving…"

I frowning turning to see Violet trying to take Tate's pants off.

My eyes were slits. "Ohhh that little bitch has an unmarked grave with her name on it."

I watched a smirk on my face as Tate pulled away from her, rejecting her.

The raw humiliation and vulnerability on her face was almost enough to appease my jealousy.

She tried to leave but Tate wouldn't let her. I shook my head he was such a little sadist.

"We used to come here…when the world closed in, and got so small that we couldn't breathe…" I stopped taking a deep breath.

I shook my head with a smile. "We hated high school although to everyone else it didn't seem like it, so we'd come here and look out at the sea, vast limitless expanse…this was our life, we could do anything…be anything. High school was just a blimp on our timeline; we refused to get stuck there."

The sounds of rocks moving caught my attention. Color me surprised when I saw five faces from the past moving in on Tate. Kyle, Chloe, Amir, Stephanie and Kevin, looking every bit the same since the day I saw them last.

"Oh my, this may be the funniest Halloween yet." I snickered.

"What do you mean? Who are those people?"

I shook my head. "Sorry doll, but I'd think it'd be better if you didn't get involved."

"Angel-" She said my name with a pout.

"Scram Sara dean, before I lose my temper. Besides I'm sure your mama wouldn't approve of your company with me anyhow" I said coolly before walking towards the group.

"Good job Tate you finally came out of hiding, we've been waiting for years for you to show your face but you like mommy's little safe house don't you." Kyle sneered.

"I don't know you." Tate said plainly.

"You know I'm actually surprised you have the balls to show your face around here." Chloe snapped.

"Yeah maybe you should have worn a mask." Stephanie whispered.

"I'm not really into Halloween." Tate said with a shrug.

"But this year's different right…you have a date…and looky looky it's a not Angelica. Wonder what happened?" Stephanie sneered.

"Leave her alone and don't talk about angel."

"We don't want her, we want you and angelica." Kyle said.

"How about we drown him?" Stephanie said gleefully.

"No, we should shot him right between the eyes." Kyle said coldly.

"Ha ha Halloween prank." Violet snapped.

"Can somebody please waste this bitch?" Stephanie snapped back.

"Why does he get another girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend?" Kevin said with a glare towards Tate.

"That's probably because of your face." I said causing everyone to look at me as I casually strolled over towards Tate and violet.

"Angel I thought you were going to a party?" Tate asked me with an arched eyebrow

"I did, it was killer." I said with a smirk before looking at the teen surrounding us. "What's this? The dead breakfast club?"

Violet gave me a small smile. "That's what I said."

"Hm, well I'm bored, what were you guys doing before these freaks showed up."

"Leaving." Tate said coolly. He grabbed Violet's hand after she picked up the blanket before wrapping his arm around my waist leading me away. "This beach sucks. Someone should really pick up the trash."

I nodded before turning and flashing them a smirk.

I hummed to myself plopping on Violet's bed while eating a piece of candy while offer a piece to Tate. He happily accepted it as before I started telling him about the party I went to.

"Are you serious going to act like nothing happened at the beach?" Violet snapped at us.

We both frowned looking over at her.

"They totally knew both of you." She continued.

"But we don't know them."

"Then why do they hate you?" She demanded.

"News flash doll face, there's probably a lot of people that hate us, people don't need a reason to hate, they just do it. I mean think about it, that girl that had given you problems; that hated you on sight the first day you went to school... and for what? No reason at all."

"They are just high school assholes. The worlds full of them, just some popular kids that get off on being mean and cruel. I thought you understood that." Tate said barely containing his anger.

"Tate I can tell you're totally freaked out."

I scoffed. Freaked out not likely, more like pissed that they showed their faces…and tired of you asking questions…

I raised my eyebrow silently snickering as I seen them walking up.

Violet must have heard them as she made her way towards me peering out the window.

"It's them, they followed us here…this is bullshit." She said before grabbing a pair of sciorrs and walking downstairs.

"I wonder if they'll kill her quickly?" I mused out loud.

"Not funny Angel."

"Oh come on, it's a little funny. Although I am a bit surprised, I didn't expect them to show up…ever." I said with a small smile.

"Neither did I. Apparently haunting a school gets to be a bit much..." Tate grumbled.

"If Violet finds out the truth-" I started.

"She won't find out." Tate said quickly.

"But if she does, you know what we'll have to do." my eyes burned with the multitude of possible deaths.

Silence.

"Tate."

"Yes, I know." He said with a sigh.

I smiled. "Well then let's go save our human, if she's to die, it will be by our hands."

"Let's put her down, leave her out of her misery." Stephanie said eyeing Violet.

"Let our little lamb alone." I said as Tate and I made our way out.

"Finally. The prodigal son and daughter returns." Kyle said with a smirk.

"Violet." I said and she quickly made her way towards us.

"Come on down, we've got some questions."

"Go inside." Tate said coolly.

I patted her head, "you tried to protect us, how bittersweet, but we can take it from here."

"I seriously doubt that." Chloe snapped.

"Go inside." Tate snapped.

"No they want to hurt you." Violet cried.

"Karmas a bitch." Stephanie shouted at us.

"But I bet your mothers a slut..." I said with a smirk making Stephanie flinch back before glaring at me. Oh yes, karmas a bitch but so am I.

Tate grabbed my arm gathering my attention. "You wanna talk to us fine… But you'll have to catch us first."

I pushed Violet in the safety of the house before Tate and I took off.

The group of teen hesitated only briefly before pursuing us.

We ran all the way to the beach, stopping at some benches.

"I used to run track." Tate said as the group of students walked over to us, and it took everything in me not to laugh.

"We know." Chloe said.

"So is somebody going to explain this to us…?" I asked with a sigh.

"Do you believe in god?" Stephanie asked us.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked with a frown.

"You guys are with campus crusade?" Tate added with a scoff.

She pushed me back but Tate caught me, stopping me from falling.

"You asked me if I believed in god, and then your little boyfriend put a gun to my head." She said glaring at us. "I said yes. It wasn't even true and I said yes. And then he pulled the trigger."

Tate and I shared a look before staring at her blankly.

"What is this?" I asked playing dumb.

"Is this part of a Halloween act because the makeup is chilling but the performance-"

He was cut off when Kyle kneed him in the stomach, before I could help him; Stephanie grabbed me while Chloe slapped me across the face.

They tossed us on the floor besides each other.

"No more bullshit Tate, Angelica. You own us an explanation." Kyle snapped.

"Why are you doing this to us? What do you want?" I snapped.

Tate pushed me out of the way taking the kick that Kyle aimed for me.

"Why did you target the jocks? I never did anything to you." Kyle snapped before his eyes landed on me. "Why would you do that to us Angel? We were friends…"

"It wasn't just the jocks man, I mean look at me, look at Amir, did you ever once go to a football game." Kevin growled out.

Amir stared at me with hurt filled eyes while shaking his head.

"This guy was honor roll." He said looking at Tate before he shifted his eyes towards me. "You were helping him get valedictorian, he worshipped the ground you walked on… why did you do it?"

I stared at them blankly, further infuriating them.

"Assholes." He snapped before slugging Tate. "Now I'm not going to change the world but he could have. He could have been something and you ruined all that potential."

Chloe glared at me tears in her eyes. "Angel, you were my bestfriend, we practically did everything together. We want to know why, you owe us."

"Way more than that." Stephanie snapped also staring at me with tears in her eyes.

I leaned against Tate staring at them with my blue eyes. "I think you guys got the wrong people…"

"No no don't you dare. We have been looking for you guys for years." Chloe was in tears.

"They are screwing with us." Kyle snapped looking from both of us.

"Maybe they're in denial." Stephanie said.

"Maybe their psychotic." Kevin added.

Tate pulled my head into his chest, covering me before yelling. "Get out get out of our head."

"We are not in your head we are right here." Chloe cried.

"Come on Chloe the suns coming up." Kyle said with a sigh seeing as they weren't getting anywhere with us.

"Just say it; just say what you did…" Chloe begged us.

I pulled away from Tate's chest and we both stared at her blankly.

The others looked at us with pure disgust and loathing.

"I should be 34 years old, and married with babies…" Chloe said pleading us to admit what we did with her eyes.

"I don't know you." Tate and I said simultaneously. "Sorry. I don't know you."

Stephanie grabbed Chloe. "Come on, we gotta go."

We sat on the bench watching them walk away.

Kevin flipped us the bird.

My tears stopped as soon as they were out of sight.

Tate and I shared a look before identical smirks covered our lips.

"Well that went better than expected." He said while pulling me into his lap.

I nodded. "I was honestly expecting more fight. More blood, I almost hoped that one of them would get the balls to try and drown us."

He laughed before he wrapped his arm around me before placing a kiss to my head. "This was like the best Halloween ever."

* * *

 **I will keep Angelica Knight as the main oc in all of them, cause I love her, although her personality's will change, as will her love interest's.**

 **Coven: 20**

 **Asylum: 19**

 **Freak-show: 15**

 **The numbers are slightly different because I'm also counting not only poll but my inbox and reviews**

 **If it wasn't obvious, Coven won! I just wanna thank everyone that voted on the poll and all that inboxed me their answers.**

 **Here's a little snippet from Chapter 1: What the Spell?**

 **A Hint Of Magic : an AHS Coven FanFic **

**_"In dreams he calls and grants them strength, he sends his 'angels' to enchant the night. He turns the blind into seeing creatures and robs them of the light... But it is here we stand in final defiance, we witches are the last of sisters three...Kaylee, Jemma and Ersa; We shall fight for what is free..."_**

 ** _The young woman removed her own mask, shocking the men to their cores._**

 ** _A face cut right from the pages of a men's magazine. Any copy of GQ would show them what she looked like in lingerie. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure, her skin was like silk over glass and she radiated an intelligent beauty._**

 ** _Her eyes were intense, and unlike the rest of her they weren't at all expressive, they were cold, like ice._**

 ** _Most blue eyes are so captivating you swear that you could just dive into them with the peak of awe nipping at your facial features, but when you peered into her frozen irises you feel an electrical chill run down your spine, through your body making your features numb, like ice._**

 ** _Every tendril of various shades of incandescent striking white-blue staying lined up next to one and other making her eyes themselves seem like a white tundra, it's as if a blizzard is eternally raging on with a black void in the center that are her pupils._**

 ** _They don't capture light, but defy it, they're so, so blue that they literally glowed._**

 ** _The way her long lashes framed her eyes when she captured a target turning them into stone and the way her full lips would curl into a mischievous grin every time she did so. It was inevitable and certain that once you looked at her, you couldn't look away. She kept you still and held your beating heart with one gaze, feeding off of you._**

 ** _She was a succubus, beautiful and dangerous._**

 ** _"We shall have revenge." She said flashing that mischievous grin that repeatedly tugged on the men's heartstrings. With a flick of her wrist their fates were sealed, their screams pierced the crisp night air._**

 ** _Their flesh turned black as fire ate greedily at their mangled faces and torn backs._**

 ** _The flame turned her skin a brilliant shade of blue, spitting it's rage as the wind came through in rapid bursts._**

 ** _It was dancing for them, or so it seemed, showering their vision in blues, reds, and oranges._**

 ** _But neither shied away from the precious heat, the strokes of color on the black canvas behind._**

 ** _This certain fire was like a mirror, for they were the same, bursting as life took its unexpected turns._**

 ** _Blooming as they were given more to thrive under. And then, one day they would all fade away, into golden embers. The dying of a fire that used to shine so brightly._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my peeps!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter...sorry sorry sorry sorry, no lie, I fell off, I did and I can own that.**

 **but I come bearing a gift for you all I** **edited and re-edited till I liked the way it came out but I'm still unsure.**

 **I hope I still have veiwers out there...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Days of Blood and Fire...**_

* * *

 _ **1994**_

The sun shone brilliantly and the virescent color of the spring day under it's glare was offensively bright and cheerful.

It was as if they conspired to show me how the world would go on without him. It shouldn't.

Everything should be as grey and foggy as my emotions, it should be cold and damp with silent air.

But the birds still sang and the flowers still bloomed.

I walked through the graveyard like a silhouette of myself, wishing I really was as insubstantial as the shadows so that my insides might not feel so mangled.

I saw a mess of blonde hair that belonged to Tate sitting next to an unmarked grave. They didn't even have the decency to give him a proper grave…

As I took a seat next to him, the long held back tears began to flow. I was not ashamed. I loved him just as much as Tate did.

I sat in my silent grief mourning the brother that was not related through blood.

Beau.

It was only two days ago that Tate had climbed through my window with hateful tears in his eyes that I had found out the truth.

Lawrence, Constance's pussy whipped new lover had killed Tate's older brother Beau.

Tate had told me that Constance had requested him to do it so his death was her fault but I couldn't help but to put more blame on Lawrence.

I mean just because she asked him to do it didn't mean he had too; he should have to take responsibility for his own actions. He had already disgusted me when he left his wife and kids for the woman.

Then what's worse, his wife and kids went up in flames in a fire 'accident'. I didn't think it was an accident but I also really wasn't too concerned at the moment either.

"If I have to sit through one more family dinner, I think I just might end up stabbing myself in the face with a fork." Tate growled pacing in front on my bed while I watched him.

"And risk scaring such a handsome face?" I said with a smirk.

He scoffed. "Don't, when you play like that you sound like her."

I chuckled before becoming serious. "Well don't go, you know you're always welcome here."

"What, and risk your father poisoning my food, while wilting under his gaze?"

I scoffed. "My father won't get in the way of my happiness, he never wants to upset me. He'll be on his best behavior."

"That still doesn't mean he wouldn't try to poison me."

"Actually is does." I said pulling him onto my bed.

"I hate him, I hate her…."

"I know…" I whispered kissing his head.

"I just want all the pain to go away, is that wrong? Does that make me weak?"

"No, no it's not. Even the strongest of mountains crumble under pressure over time."

I held him in my arms as his head rest on my chest.

 _ **1994**_

"Ladies and gentleman…the ham is ready." Constance said with a huge smiles as she brought a glazed ham into the dinner room and placed it on the table.

Addie clapped with a smile and I rolled my eyes at Lawrence cooing over how lovely it looked.

Tate gave a fake smile while squeezing the life out of my hand.

I leaned over kissing his cheek to calm him. I knew he didn't want to be here, hell I didn't want to be here either.

We had planned to have thanksgiving at my place but my father being the piece of hormonal shit that he was left earlier this week, to spend it was his newest flavor of the month.

I had been stuck living with Tate, Constance, Addie and Lawrence.

Not that I minded too much, I loved Tate and I loved Addie…it was Lawrence and Constance that was grinding on my nerves.

Normally I didn't mind Constance and I was usually the mediator between the two blondes but her and Lawrence…I just couldn't.

"Now who wants to say grace?" Constance chirped with a smile.

"Oh mother may I?" Tate said suddenly causing my lip to twitch in amusement as his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Constance gripped her end of the table sending him us a glare that we both choose to ignore.

"Of course son." Lawrence said with a smile. "I was hoping you would choose to become a part of this family and not try to make a family for once with Ms. Knight."

I shared a dry look with Tate. Lawrence didn't like me or our relationship, but I didn't care and neither did Tate. His eyes glimmering darkly, he was up to no good.

I started prayer while holding out my hands. Tate grabbed one hand Constance the other.

When we bowed our heads Tate began.

"Dear god, thank you for this salty pig meat were about to eat. Along with the rest of the indigestible swill. And thank you for our new charade of a family. My father ran away when I was only six, if I would have known any better I would have joined him…"

I chuckled and Constance slapped my hand. That only made Tate tighten his grip on me and continue.

"And also because she's been trying to get back into this house ever since she lost it. lord a big thank you for blinding the asshole that's doing my mother, so that he can't see what everybody knows…" he looked up his eyes were hard, but honest. "She doesn't really love him."

Then he smirked and added salt to the wound. "That she'll _never_ love him. He'll _never_ be loved like the way angel and I share love."

Addie and I shared huge grins.

"Amen!" We said simultaneously.

Tate smiled leaning over and kissing me causing Addie to squeal and Lawrence to clear his throat.

"Now Tate, I know that you've had a hard time making the adjustment with all the recent changes. Moving back in here with the tragedy that my own family went through…"

"One person burning to death is a tragedy. They burned themselves alive an entire family… I would say that's a bit more than tragic."

"After you were found cheating on your wife with Constance…Lawrence." Tate said coolly.

The man seemed totally unbothered. It set my teeth on edge. He was just like my father…exactly like my father. My hate for him grew.

"That's nobodies fault. Passion drove her to it." He looked between the two of us. "With how you are with Angelica, one day you'll know what I'm talking about."

"There are scarifies you have to make…in the name of love…"

Tate and I both glared at him…love, he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"On a lighter note, I have reserved tickets for everybody-" He paused shooting me a look. "Except for you angelica, it's a family affair I'm sure you understand."

I glared at him. Family affair my ass. I was more family than he'd ever be. Tate squeezed my hand, wordlessly telling me as much.

"For Saturday at our community theater for opening night of Riga dune."

I glared at Addie as she grew excited.

Lawrence continued at the sight of Addie's expression. "I am delighted to be debuting in the chorus."

"Well I for one shall be there with bells on." Constance added with a smile.

"Thank you darling for being so supportive and encouraging."

Tate and I looked at him like he had grown another head. I wanted to hack up the food I had yet to even eat.

"You have allowed me to explore another side of myself." He said with a stupid grin.

"Yeah, I love the theater!" Addie cheered. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for my Tate.

" ** _Don't_** **_Addie_**!" Tate snapped slamming his hand into the table breaking his dish.

"You're a smart girl, you know he killed our brother." He hissed.

"Tate stop it!" Constance snapped. "Beau died in his slumber of natural causes."

Tate glared at her. While I glared at Lawrence he may have died but it wasn't because of natural causes…

"Now you know he had respiratory ailment. Your brothers in a better place, he suffered with every breath that he took."

"He only suffered because of you."

She scoffed. "You know Tate unlike your siblings you were graced with so many gifts. How is it that you can't bring yourself to use them? Just a smile or a kind word could open the gates of heaven. You will lose everything you hold dear, and that includes angel. Why would she love you? Why would she stay?"

I stood up abruptly glaring at all of them before turning towards Tate. "That is a lie. You never have ask why I love you, just accept that I do; and that I will for the rest of my life."

"No matter how much you want it I will never be your perfect son." He snarled before standing beside me taking my hand in his as we walked out of the room.

He stared at me brushing a stray hair behind my ear as we laid across his bed. Our limbed tangled together. We were the perfect puzzle piece.

"I solemnly swear to you this, no matter who enters your life. I will always love you more than any of them." I said softly to him.

He smiled, and my heart beat faster his smiles his kisses they were mine and mine alone.

"There is no pretending with you, I love you and I will love you until I die. And if there is life after death I'll love you then, this I solemnly swear."

I tilted my chin up as he brought his lips down on mine. Our vow sealed.

 _ **1994**_

I didn't speak to my father when he got back to town, in fact I didn't even bother going home. I had officially moved myself into Tate's bedroom much to Lawrence's disapproval.

But he couldn't say much. Our grades never wavered and we kept our selves out of trouble.

My father and Constance had long ago grown accustom to our closeness, Lawrence was the odd man out.

They never saw the signs, never read the warning signals. Never bothered to care to stop two teen lost only in each other, planning their destruction and ready and willing to watch the world burn.

 _As a person I have done terrible things and given the chance, I would do much worse. I am but one of many who would take that shot and climb human stairs if necessary._

 _Inside my head I may just be an elitist one simple human being with a craving for power. I am not the only one who would bypass morality._

 _The temptations to kill play tug of war in my head._

 _Sometimes it's just a matter of picking my poison because there is no antidote for human nature_

 _Conscience and consequence can stir the heart, but time and time again that hasn't mattered. It takes more then a bell tolling to clear the mind._

 _Primal corruption isn't something easily beaten._

 _I've read that with great power comes great responsibility, yet right and wrong are just a matter of perspective._

 _Given the choice, would I be able to make the right decision?_

 _And even then how would I decide what is right?_

"Ms. Knight…." Mr. Parkinson said pulling me out of my thought. "Can I see you after class?"

I nodded shooting a well-practiced smile to the group of five that called themselves my friends, each wearing a different range of expression.

As the student left he paused by the door, his eyes catching mine and holding it.

He blinked. I blinked. We had an understanding.

"You wanted to see me sir." I said softly.

"Yes…" he said clearing his throat before placing a paper towards me to read.

 _I used to dream that I had candles growing out of my head, protruding like a cluster of white horns, eternally lit, dribbling wax masking my face._

 _I would wake—sweating, panting—in the night and tiptoe outside, clutching a matchbox as if it were a holy book._

 _where one by one I would scorch my fingers black and whisper your name—_

 _each flame across my skin accompanied by your image, your scent, your voice_

 _telling me to stop hiding, please, for the love of God,_

 _stop hiding._

I frowned recognizing the hand writing and the poem. It was mine.

My eyes looked up too his own on my face, he was trying to gauge my reaction to my own words.

"Your poem was quite…intense." He said slowly after a moment of me staring at him.

"Is that a problem?" I asked evenly.

"No. I would never try to disrupt the flow of your artist creativity, you're a talented young girl…" He said before looking back at my paper with a slight frown. "My concern is merely your seemly obsession with…fire."

I stared at him; waiting for him to continue because there was clearly more he wished to get off his chest

"This if the fifth assignment we've hand that you've written about fire…and burning thing or people."

"You're worried about me having some type of fire fetish." I said looking at him with a frown.

"What? No, I just want you to express other things like, like the earth or the sea…maybe even the wind. Fire is just very destructive and-"

"Fire is not the only element that is destructive." I said cutting him off.

"Air can form tornadoes and hurricanes; it feeds fire and allows the blaze to grow. Earth can have landslides and earthquakes. The earth moves all the time we just can't feel it. Water can form hurricanes, tsunamis and floods. All elements are destructive in their own right…but if that is your wish…" I said with a shrug walking out leaving the man with no words, knowing that I purposely ignored what he was trying to get around.

I didn't care though. Fire would always have a special place in my heart, just like Tate.

As soon as I stepped from school grounds, I removed old faithful from my bag.

"I wonder what your father would say?" I heard a familiar voice taunt. "I think he would definitely question whether the tragic accident with Alexandra was actually and accident at all."

I blinked looking into the eyes that seemed to reflect my darkness, or at least an amount of darkness…

"I wonder what mommy dearest would say in general about you...oh wait I already know" I replied back evenly.

His eyes darkened as he glared at me for mentioning his mother, before looking away.

I smirked at his back before lighting a match and flicking it on the ground by my feet. The flames quickly licked at the dry grass. I watched the flames enamored.

Beautiful, Misunderstood and Deadly. Like me. Like Tate.

"Why not…it's time…" Tate said finally.

I looked up from watching the flames to stare at him to see him watching me. We had spent a lot more time talking like this. In riddles, broken sentences; language that only we seemed to understand.

"Yes, we shall set the world on fire…"

His hand cupped my face like it had so many times before.

He leaned down our eyes locked on each other, his lips touched mine; I felt a fire ignited from within my very core.

We pulled away, linking hands. We both turned to watch the fire that had spread. We would only be able to enjoy if for a moment more before the police and fire department came to destroy it….

I stayed that night with Tate, we stayed silent, we stayed awake.

From dusk till dawn we stayed, laid together getting lost in each other eyes, each others darkness.

When the clock struck 7am, we began to move, but at this point in time neither of us were awake.

I watched myself, watch Tate as he too moved. There were no smiles today, no early morning kisses.

His eyes longer shined, but I didn't judge, I couldn't. My eyes matched his.

Everything I did was robotic, routine. The clothes the shoes.

We sat across each other both clearing space for the coke that we were about to abuse.

Tate's fingers worked quickly, he used his ID card to spread it out. I dipped my finger into it before putting it in his mouth running it across his gums, he did the same to me.

I made the line clean. We paused only for a second to hook our pinkies together before we gave in an inhaled through our nose.

Four and four. Eight line in total and we had entered nirvana.

My vision blurred. I lost the view of the colors. I don't hear anything but melancholy female voices singing in echoes.

I rubbed my eyes more to clear the blur. I blinked. There that was better.

I grabbed my coat Tate had armed not only himself but me as well.

The coolness of the metal against my inner thigh had me shivering with excitement.

Today was the day. Today was the day. Today was the day.

Tate wanted to set them free, he needed to set them free. The world wasn't a safe place, it wasn't safe at all. It was dark, filthy and filled with hate.

We were going to set them free, they wouldn't survive in this world on their own, we had to help them. We would be their angels.

But first we had to cleanse the world, burn it to the ground and then only then after we watched the world burn could we start anew.

People like Lawrence had to go.

People like Lawrence had to be cleansed from this wicked world, to prepare for the new world...our world.

I watched myself walk into the building my eyes straight, my eyes locked on my prey.

Everything was in slow motion, I heard every sound Tate and I made but the people around us continued on like we weren't even there.

And maybe we weren't. We were angels after all; angels that needed to purify this poor unfortunate soul.

"Angel, Tate what are you two doing here?" He asked with a small smile. "Shouldn't you two be in school?"

It was fake and artificial. He was fake.

Guilty. Guilty. Guilty.

He was corrupt, and his hands were stained with the blood of innocents. I could see it I could see everything.

"Were going right after…" I heard my voice say softly.

"After what?" He asked in confusion before looking away.

Tate immediately brought the can of gasoline around that he had hidden behind my back. He drenched him in it.

He stood up in shock and confusion.

His confusion morphed into horror as I lite a match.

His eyes widened but before he could say a word I flicked the match out of my fingers.

Tate and I held hands a small smile on my face as I smelt burned flesh.

No one noticed us leave. We were angels after all. Avenging angels. Angels of death. Soulless reapers.

Tate had always had a flare for dramatics and I always felt the need to indulge him.

So when he handed me a two barrel shot gun and a black and white makeup kit I responded by strapping it on my back and painting our faces skeleton style.

We were quite the pair as we walked through but we didn't draw much attention. We were hallway through the halls when the first kid noticed.

He was also the first one to die.

Rest in pieces Mark Benstein was the only thing I thought as I twirled and shot him in the skull. I watched impassively as his brain splattered on the lockers.

I turned when i caught a guy scramble into the school library. I began walking towards it knowing the guy looked familiar in in this hazy straight of mind.

Tate grabbed the handle trying to open it, when he couldn't I grabbed his hand walking him towards the other door.

Along the way hearing the whispers and whimpers of the students inside.

When this door didn't budget, I figured it to be because there was someone holding it closed.

Tate looked at me, we shared a smirk.

I brought my gun up shooting three precise shots.

Depending on how tall they were they would either be paralyzed for the rest of their life or die. Either way they wouldn't be able to stop us.

Ladies first... Tate made a silent motion with his hand. I smiled before walking into the room. I looked at the man; it was the librarian, before walking over his unmoving body.

We looked around the room, our prey seemed to want a game of hide and seek. We obliged.

Tate began whistling when we found our first player.

I pushed the books she was hiding behind out causing her to scream.

She was kneeled on the ground almost like she was praying. A question struck me.

My head cocked to the side as I watched her watch me with wide confused, angry eyes.

"Do you believe in god?" I asked her as Tate but the shotgun to her head.

"Yes." She said without hesitation. She was lying we both knew it.

Tate smirked and pulled the trigger.

Our next victim didn't pick a really good hiding spot. Such a poor sport.

I watched as he begged for his life.

Tate raised his gun and shot him in the chest.

I watched one make a grab for the phone and didn't bother to stop him. He wouldn't get far, the lines were down.

I stepped in front of him catching his eyes…holding his gaze.

He looked shocked, but most of all he looked disappointed. Disappointed that it was me, as if it couldn't be me as if I could be a murder.

He was wrong, he didn't know me, he may have thought he did…but he didn't no one knew me…only Tate.

Tate raised his gun towards his heart when I didn't pull the trigger. I stopped him.

I raised my own shotgun with a glare at his pleading eyes, his lips parted like he was going to plead me to stop.

I couldn't stop, I'd come too far. Didn't he know we were only trying to save them?

I tightened my finger around the trigger and watched as the lower half of his mouth was blown into.

Even if I met him in the afterlife, he would never be able to speak a word to me.

Tate backed me into a desk before sitting me on it.

His lips attacked mine and I let him. My head turned to the side and I caught the eyes of two more students as Tate assaulted my neck.

The boy glared a look of betrayal covering his face as the girl covered her mouth and cried.

The boy stood shouting gaining Tate's attention.

Tate turned around wordlessly and shot him right between the eyes.

Kill shot...

I sat on the desk swinging my legs as Tate threw over the table the girl was under.

She was so scared she urinated on herself. Poor girl, but she would be ok. She was going to a better place, a place without fear.

"Please…please don't do this…" She pleaded with Tate. He cocked his gun and she flinched before turning her eyes to me.

"Why? why?" She cried before Tate shot her directly in the heart.

Police sirens blared in the background but we didn't care, in fact we had all the time in the world.

We sat on Tate's bed making out our hands roaming, we couldn't get enough. Our makeup was smeared and blood covered our hands but we didn't care.

Guns bullets and coke surrounded us, but we didn't care.

The swat team burst throw the doors, we could hear our parents yelling our names pleading for the police not to hurt us. That we were only children. They were wrong, we were children were we saviors, angels.

 ** _We were young._**

We broke apart standing when asked. Tate grabbed my hand and I squeezed his for assurance.

Tate looked at me and I him. "I love you."

"I love you more." I said with a smile.

"I love you most..." He gave my hand a squeezed before we both pulled out our guns aiming at the police.

 ** _We were in love._**

I felt the shots run through my body but the was no pain. A police officer leaned down next to me.

"Why did you do it?" I heard him ask me, I also heard another ask Tate the same although he didn't answer.

I smiled at him deciding that I wouldn't either. We would make it because we are young and we would never, never give up.

 ** _We were immortal._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my peeps!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Hope you also enjoy this new chapter although it is shorter than the last.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Days of Blood and Fire...**_

* * *

Angel's POV.

"She's doing research on us." I said with a bored sigh. "She was looking into the Westfield high massacre."

"She's gonna find out…" Tate said with a sigh of his own.

"If she doesn't already know…"

"What do we do now?" He asked curiously.

"What we've always done. Wait for the right time…then strike." I said with a shrug.

"I'm not ready to kill her yet" He said pouting like a child.

"With any luck she'll stick to my original bet and kill herself." I said flashing a smirk and wiggling my eyebrows.

"Angel."

"It was a joke; besides I'm not yet done playing with her. In the last remainder of her time here…let's share her…" I offered.

Tate smiled and I smiled back. I always seemed to indulge him.

Violet's POV.

This was bullshit…this shit wasn't real…it couldn't be.

And yet…

Violet scrolled and scrolled and scrolled hundreds of pictures. Hundreds.

Her heart went out to the deceased kids that died, they didn't need too and she couldn't understand why it was them that had too.

No. what she couldn't get over…what she couldn't believe was that people had managed to catch Tate and Angel together.

Pictures of them holding hands, playing, studying. But even she could see it.

In the pictures where it was only them, they were different. Their smiles were different. Their eyes only seemed to ensnare each other leaving everyone else behind.

They truly loved _only_ each other. And that hurt. That hurt more than finding out her friends were murders, it hurt more than anything because he had never looked at her like that… _never_ …

She pushed away from the laptop and fumbled downstairs calling for her mother.

This was bullshit…complete and utter bullshit…

She paused when she caught sight of a pack of cigarettes that could only belong to one person.

"She's not here…" Constance said with a drag of her cigarette.

"Where is she? Did you hurt her?" Violet's voice cracked hinting towards her pain.

The older blonde scoffed. "Of course not. She's probably at the grocery store buying some frozen fair to reheat for you supper tonight."

There was a pause.

"You found out about Tate and Angel…didn't you."

Silence.

"I knew you would."

"Get out of my house…this is not happening…" Denial was really a harsh bitch when she wanted to be, almost as much as Angel.

"I questioned my sanity when I first found out. But this house…this house will make you a believer."

Violet stared at her in confusion.

"You see Violet we were living here…when they lost their way. And I believe that the house drove them to it."

"What? No…that can't be real." Denial had a tight grip and didn't want to let go, clingy bitch.

"You're a smart girl how can you be so arrogant to think there is only one reality there your able to see."

Silence.

"I want you to meet someone…" Constance muttered standing and leading the way.

There was another beat of silence. Violet took a shaky breathe, ran a hand through her hair looked around once before following the woman that lived next door.

Angel's POV

"So…." I drawled staring at the familiar blonde girl as she stood in front of Tate and I. "What's mother dearest prognosis. What is she going to tell little Vi?"

"The girl is pretty freaked as is; she's like a gust of wind from suicide." She said taking a deep inhale of her cigarette. She was her mother's daughter, being a medium surely wasn't all that it cracked up to be.

Tate glared and took a menacing step towards her. I held out my hand stopping him.

"No need to get upset darling, I told you that much already." I looked back at Sara Dean Howard who was watching Tate through narrowed eyes but she wasn't afraid.

She got her gift much sooner than her mother, she had long since adjusted, most ghost didn't faze her.

"Because of the shattered state of her mind; my mom will probably tell her that you guys don't even know that you're dead."

Tate and I both raised an eyebrow. Of course we knew we were dead…how could we not? But it was perfect, we could use that to our advantage.

"I like it. It will fit well with the denial of us not knowing those kids from Halloween." I said with a smile.

Tate laughed remembering our Halloween night. Twas a fun night indeed.

"She will play it up to you guys walking around in child-like confusion, she'll tell her she was chosen and some other bullshit, she'll probably even tell her that it's her job to help you both move on." Sara said with another drag before putting it out. She wasn't a hard smoker like her mother.

I scoffed "Move on? But why? We're having so much fun here in our house."

"We've never felt more alive." Tate said with a smirk.

I nodded before smiling at her. "Thank you Sara, you've been such a big help, feel free to visit us as you age."

Without waiting for her to respond Tate and I disappeared into the house.

I stopped as I watched Mrs. Harmon lay down on the bed her stomach uncovered as she slept.

"Let's check on our little one?" I said towards Tate.

Tate followed behind as I practically floated towards the pregnant woman. She may be just a walking lump of flesh, but she's carrying a very important package.

"Hello my little monster mommies here…" I whispered over her stomach before placed my hand on it.

To my utter surprise, I felt a tiny hand brush across my own.

"Tate look…."He placed his chin on my shoulder watching the stomach closely.

"Mommy loves you Daddy loves you, but the world is sick, you are our gift to it." I said as I took Tate's hand and placed it on top on her stomach along with mine again.

Tate snatched his hand along with mine own back when he felt the touch as well.

We shared a look. Our little monster was strong indeed.

We walked through the high in high spirts when we pasted the bathroom. Vi was back to those bad habits of hers.

She had once again not bothered to close the door. Besides she was still doing it wrong, cutting up and not across the tracks was far more efficient.

Tate leaned his head on my own while his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Are you scared now?" Tate asked her curiously.

She looked at us seeing our reflection in the mirror but when she turned around, we were gone.

We shouldn't have been screwing with her the way we were but we couldn't help it. She made it too easy and her reactions were just so much fun.

"Angel… Tate…" She called out to us. We ignored her and continued as we were.

We walked down towards the basement hand in hand. She followed.

"Tate…Angel…I'm not play hide and seek. You guys have to leave now!" Violet shouted.

Unbeknownst to her, when she blindly followed us down with her intention of making two ghost leave, she basically walked into the mother den and announced 'I can see you'.

Tate leaned into me. Ever since feeling our little monster he had been trying to seemingly make another one.

Now was no different. I let him back me into a basement wall shrouded in darkness. He was rough, but I didn't mind. His touches left trails of scorching heat. His lips swallowed my moan as his hands explored my lower body.

I almost…almost let him let me forget about Vi. Almost.

Vi screamed.

The ghosts were just playing with her, they wouldn't hurt her, she was ours. Violet didn't understand that though and she screamed again fear coating her vocals as she sprinted away.

I pulled away from Tate and appeared in her room. I played her favorite song hoping to placate her. while Tate wrote on her chalk board.

 _'_ _Don't be afraid.'_

I pouted when I saw she became even more freaked out, that seemed to push her over board. Tate and I watched as she took one pill then another then another….

"I should have bet money." I snickered as Tate shook his head as we watched her commit suicide.

"You know…death looks pretty good on her…" I said after a moment of brushing her hair from her face.

"So what? Now you want to keep her…" Tate scoffed as he picked up her flesh shell and deposited her under the house.

"I've never really minded keeping her… we're so different, she is light I'm darkness. I just didn't want her to take you from me." I said honestly.

"And she never could…always and forever…" He said grabbing my face and making me look at him.

"She won't forgive us for this…or her mother for that matter." I said after a moment, if we were going to do this…we needed to have all cards on the table, the game was changing once more…

"She'll have forever to get over it…we're immortal, what is time to us." Tate said kissing my forehead.

We watched for a moment more before dragging her body towards the bathroom.

We turned on the shower head and I slapped her face a couple of times before putting my fingers down her throat as Tate applied pressure around her stomach.

When she awoke Tate and I already had our fake tears in place. She cried upon seeing us.

I stretched my arms around her reaching Tate and he kissed her neck and her head. I kissed her too before kissing him. Our arms wrapped around her entrapping her between us.

We were the darkness and she was our light.

She would be ours forever…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my peeps!**

 **OMG I got me a new curling wand, and I'm super excited, I cant wait to use it \ (*^*) /**

 **In other news, only really 3-4 more episodes left before I finish off this fanfic as I have already written chapter 11. so I figured I'd start off the count down now... I would be overjoyed if I made it to 100 reviews, that my story goals.**

 **Also I think I pretty much have the first chapter of the AHS: Coven ready for posting, I'm just going through and editing etc.**

 **Hope you also enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Days of Blood and Fire...**_

* * *

"We like birds too." Tate said from behind me as we watched violet looking through a book we had checked out a long time ago.

There was silence for a long time before she looked up at us. I watched her glance at our joined hands before looking into each of our faces.

"Why do you like them?"

"Because they can fly away when things get to crazy I guess…" Tate said with a shrug.

She stared at us.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" I asked and her eyes locked on me. "About the pills?"

She shook her head. "No. I've been sleeping a lot, they think I'm depressed."

"Are you?" We asked simultaneously.

"I'm sad." She countered quickly. Coldly.

"We are too…" Tate said softly. I watched as his eyes grew puffy at how she was being.

"Violet…" I called out to her. I made sure to make myself look very demure and almost even scared.

She slowly looked up at me and I continued.

"Something has changed in you, for us…" I said softly my own eyes filling with tears.

"You're distant, cold…" Tate said "And we don't know what we've done, but we'll leave you alone now, if that's what you want."

I nodded and gripped my hand around Tate's. He was doing such a marvelous job ensnaring her disordered emotions.

"Is that what you want?" He whispered to her. Violet was paralyzed by her own emotions as Tate continued. "You know why we would leave you alone? Because we care about your feelings more than our own."

"We care about you." I said as I watched tears flow from her eyes. "We would never let anyone _else_ or anything hurt you."

"We've never felt this way about anyone else before…" Tate added confusion marring his face for an instance.

We watched as she closed the book on birds slowly. I would have smirked victoriously but that would have ruined the image we were trying to project.

So, I instead settled for pressing my body into Tate's side.

"Come here." She said softly with a tilt of her head towards her bed.

Tate took the few steps towards her bed before pulling himself onto it. He didn't lay down however and simply watched me, waiting.

I sucked in m bottom lip biting hard to make my fake tears drop, a sad and defeated expression on my face before I looked down on the ground.

"You too, Angel."

I looked up to see Violet watching me with a defeated expression. Oh hers was very real in case yall were wondering…

My lip twitched. She finally realized; she couldn't have him without having me too. Ah sweet victory.

I slow took my steps towards her bed and like Tate slide onto her bed. I barely debated which side to slide to but Tate grabbed my arm pulling me in front of him quickly making up my decision.

I curled into his side naturally and he nuzzled my hair before kissing my neck.

Tate had one arm wrapped around my waist holding me close while his other hand held onto Violet's hand.

"I'm tired." I whispered softly.

"Me too…" Violet replied before we drifted off encasing her room with silence.

A week had pasted that we watched Violet continue on with her bad habits.

"Stop it." Tate's angry voice startling her enough to drop the blade she had used to cut her wrist into the sink.

"Let me see that…" I asked staring at her wrist.

She held out her wrist towards us. I swiped my finger across the blood sticking the digit in my mouth as Tate licked the blood from her wrist

She snatched it away glaring at us. "Gross!"

"Your right, it is." Tate snapped.

"You mutilating yourself we mean." I said seriously.

"You both do it…" I rolled my eyes at her accusatory tone, and the whine in her voice.

"That's a lame ass excuse Vi, we do a lot of shit." I said truthfully.

"But we don't do that. Not anymore. Promise, that you'll never cut yourself again." Tate said staring at her.

"Yeah because it's not like you can die from that…" I said looking at her.

It had been a little over a week that we had watched her overdose. I watched her closely dropping hints here and there about death. Violet chalked it up to my morbid sense of humor. The poor dear didn't know that I was talking about her. She didn't realize she was dead yet.

"I promise." She said finally.

"Good now that you're little suicide attempt is over…" I said as I grabbed her hand and Tate's arm leading us all back to her room.

I laid on my stomach watching Violet rant and rave about her family as Tate read a book in one hand and hand his over hand trailing up my thighs and under my dress.

I shot him a dirty look as he fingered the ruffles on my panties.

He continued to stare at his book but a smirk stretched onto his lips. That bastard.

"They've planned some brutal family dinner for tonight. Like it's gonna make me feel better."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Tate asked her randomly.

"Why are _you_ asking me?" Violet seemed almost panicked.

"I don't know…" Tate said feigning confusion.

"It can't all be shit right?" I said playing along.

Violet looked at both of us with a sad expression.

"There's gotta be some place better…somewhere. For people like you at least." Tate said with a sigh.

I didn't even bother being offended, I knew I wasn't an Angel at heart.

"Not you or Angel?" She asked curiously.

Tate and I shared a look. I placed my head in his lap as he turned back to his book.

"Ever since you got here…" I started.

"This is the better place." Tate finished.

We could feel her eyes on us but we did bother looking up. When she left to go bond with her family Tate attacked me, pinning my arms to the bed.

I blinked up at him in an innocent way. "What are you doing darling?"

He leaned down nipping my neck and sucking on my collar bone.

"Are we really going to do this? And in her bed, I won't get bestfriend points for this…"

"It was my bed first…" Tate pointed out.

"Touché"

My body shuddered at his touch. When his grip loosened on my wrist, I pulled away before tackling him to the ground, straddling his waist.

His eyes widened before he sat up with me still straddling him to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you m-" Tate was cut off by the door slamming closed.

"Can you guys take all that romantic bullshit somewhere else?" I turned to see an irritated Violet face us a scowl marring her features at our position.

"Fine, violet we'll leave, but never call our love bullshit." Tate said sharply surprising not only me but violet as well.

Seems we were doing a little character reversal.

I grabbed him arm as he started to slide off the bed. "Violet I can understand your jealousy."

"I'm not-"

"Stop lying." I said cutting her off. My eyes softened as I looked over at Tate.

I leaned against his back as my hands trailed down his chest, my eyes locked on Violet's as she tried and failed at trying not to follow my hands. "He is quite handsome…so trust me when I say, I understand."

"What I don't understand, is why you simply won't join us."

"What?" She asked with confusion.

"Come on Vi, don't tell me you aren't the slightest bit curious about our sexual escapades and what it would be like to star in them, that would be another lie. You could join us...and find out if you want…"

"What I want is for both of you guys to get out of my room." She said but her voice trembled.

I slid off the bed and stalked towards her, my eyes darkening every step. My lips brushed across her cheek as I leaned towards her ear. "Lies…"

I felt her body shiver and smirked before making sure to brush past her as I exited her room.

I made my way down into the basement where I was surprised to see pathetic little Larry.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coolly.

"I'm meeting Constance." He said equally as coolly.

I laughed at him. "Time has passed and you're still the same fool you were back then. She doesn't love you. She never has and she never will, why don't you give it up already."

"You're wrong. She does, and she'll love me more when I get this house back." He growled out.

"Why would she ever love you? Your disgusting. You're weak. And you let this place get the better of you." I sneered.

"The house didn't do this to me, you did!" He snapped.

I laughed again turning to disappear into the shadows. "No, I tried to save you."

Tate found me in the hallway, and cornered me with his arms against a wall.

"So what was with the improvised threesome?" He asked curiously.

"My curiosity and boredom needed to be sated…" I said with a shrug.

He shot me a look. "And your jealousy."

"And here I thought you were asking for the reasons you already didn't know. But at least one thing good came out of it."

"What her growing more attached to us?"

"What no…us learning that she's too chicken shit to handle a threesome." I said with pride.

Tate shook his head.

"What? I had to know. I see the way you looked at her." I whispered looking away from him

"Angel…" He said with a sigh.

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm selfish, and greedy. Petty and malicious on a good day and downright sadistic and vindictive on a bad one. I'm also very dead, which means, I'm stuck this way…forever."

"It's alright-"

We heard Violet scream and appeared behind her.

She backed into Tate before turning around and hugging him.

I shook my head towards Beau with my finger held up in mock disappointment. "Now now Beau you've been a naughty boy, you scared her."

Beau groaned before disappearing into the shadows.

I shook my head again looking at Violet who was a sobbing mess. Honestly one would think the girl would have known better.

I glared as I watched her arms tighten around Tate…then again she did prove to be quite dumb to the dangers around her…

"Calm down Vi." My voice growing cold when she buried her face in Tate's neck.

Tate sighed looking everywhere except for her as she clung to him. He patted her back in an awaked motion that I would have laughed at if my mind was boiling over with jealousy.

Tate patted her head once more before pulling her off him and pulling me between them as a mock shield.

Even though she was taller I stared her down as Tate's arms snaked arm my body, his head on top of my own. My eyes flashing in warning: He's Mine.

Violet took a breath and a step back reading the message. I relaxed and smiled at her, my dark mood gone in a flash.

"I feel like I'm totally losing it…"

"They're from the past, the ghost of people that have died here."

"They're appearing to you now because you're….evolved. Don't be scared all you have to do is tell them to go away. And they will."

"You really know your way around this house."

"I guess we do."

"We've been exploring after sessions with your dad…but don't tell your dad."

I turned away from them with a bored sigh when Tate showed her all the things we had stashed into the wall.

"Angel?" I turned to see Tate watching me with confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." I said not answering her question, disappearing down the stairs when Violet looked up.

I didn't bother coming back, instead choosing to engage the two red-haired twins instead, they were quite the mischievous duo.

"And then what happened Troy?"

"Nothing much happened after that, we just freaked out some kids." He said with a shrug.

"And killed a dog, you should have heard the pitiful sounds it made Angel…it was awesome." Byron said. The twins looked at each other before sharing a smirk and laughing.

I laughed with them while shaking my head. Twins with too much time on their hands are the devil.

"So this is where you've been hiding." I looked up along with the twins to see Tate watching us. "Should I be worried that you're going to leave me for younger men?"

I smirked as I stepped closer to them throwing my arms over their shoulders. "Maybe?"

The twins laughed together before Byron said "She's hot."

"And a total psycho, that makes her extra hot." Troy said before puckering his lips blowing kisses at me.

"But we're not into older women." They said with a laugh before disappearing into the shadows.

I scoffed. "You little asses, you died before I did, technically that makes me the younger one!"

Tate laughed before pulling me towards him with a kiss. "I can't wait till our baby is born…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my peeps!** **\ (*^*) /**

 **The first chapter of the AHS: Coven is already posted. I wont be posting the second chapter until this one is complete, which should be in about 2 or 3 more chapters.**

 **Hope you also enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Days of Blood and Fire...**_

* * *

"We really do like talking to you Dr. Harmon." I said as my head laid on the arm of the couch, my legs draped on Tate's lap. "You've definitely helped us a lot."

"Maybe it's the drugs." Tate said before we shared a look and laughed.

"We don't have any more visions...Angel and I think it might have been like a screwy chemical imbalance." Tate said.

"And of course the five star parenting." I added in.

"Well I'm glad you and Angel are feeling so much better. I really am." Dr. Harmon said.

I sat up and leaned against Tate as we both flashed him smiles.

"Our session is over for today." He said after looking at his watch.

I pouted and Tate sighed.

"Look I…I need to ask you something off the clock. And I have no right…but I'm desperate."

Tate's arms wrapped around me as I shot Dr. Harmon a curious look.

"I'm worried about Violet." He confessed.

"I get that." Tate said leaning back.

"Yeah she is your daughter." I said watching him.

"But you know she's not a little girl anymore, and at some point you're going to have to let her go." Tate said to him.

"She won't talk to me anymore. We used to be very close." He said sadly.

"She's been through a lot." I said with a shrug.

"She talks to you both." He said almost accusatory. "I know she talks to you."

I raised an eyebrow in a silent 'And your point is what?' motion.

"What I'm getting at is if Violet is in trouble, real trouble, please come to me right away. I don't want to lose her…I can't… I wouldn't survive it." He said honestly.

"Wow…" I said at the pure sincerity in his voice. I found myself wondering why my own father couldn't be like the doctor.

"I wish you were my father…" Tate said softly shocking Mr. Harmon. "My life would have been a lot different…"

I stood grabbing Tate's hand we had just exited the room when I heard Tate's name being called. It was Constance.

"Do you want to speak with her alone?" I asked him although I already knew his answer.

"I'd rather die."

I snickered before nodding my head and tightening my grip on his hands as we appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?" Tate asked coldly.

"Well…I wanted to see you." She said and tried to touch him but Tate leaned away. His grip on my hand tightened but I remained silent merely watching Constance. She looked like she had been crying. "Are you feeling any better?"

He stared at her.

"Are the, visits with the good doctor helping any?" Constance tried again.

"Yeah, were really getting to the root of the problem…" Tate said dryly.

She nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Turns out I hate my mother." He said icily before pulling my arm and walking away. I looked back to catch Constance's crestfallen expression and had the nagging feeling that something was amiss.

"What's going on, you don't usually let Tate's words bring you down to first round." I asked Constance appearing before her and Beau after excusing myself from Tate.

"Like you care."

"If I didn't care in the slightest I wouldn't even be here." I pointed out.

"There's a new buyer for the house."

My nose wrinkled. "Yeah, some greasy little Persian, I've heard."

"He's going to tear it down." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked my eyes wide.

She nodded. "He's going to tear down the house….everyone will be lost…"

My eyes narrowed. "He'll die before that happens."

Constance looked up "You have a plan?"

"Of course, I always have a plan for a murder…but it involves Moria…"

Constance grimaced instantly. "Hasn't she done enough?"

"That's exactly why she will be needed to fix this mess." I said walking down the attic stairs with Constance following me.

"Well, you think your being very crafty…"

"Throwing yourself at that greasy Persian, your tastes dwindles dear, I think you should stick to corrupting other wives husbands..." I snipped.

"Since when do you care, about anything that doesn't involve your boy toy?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I care when it involves my boy toy; you've gotton careless and you're making quite the mess."

"He says he's building me a swimming pool." She said as if that explained everything Constance scoffed.

"And when they dig up that garden and find my bones, you'll go to prison." Moria said glaring at the older woman.

"There's not going to be a swimming pool you stupid slut. Your pathetic little friend plans to tear the whole house down." I hissed at her making her and Constance flinch back at the amount of venom in my tone.

"What…"

"He wants to put up affordable housing. He's going to seal your tome for good." Constance said sneering at her.

"I don't believe you…" her voice tremble as she shook her head.

"But you should believe me." I snapped gaining her attention. "I won't risk my game for your happiness or anyone else's. He lied to you!"

"He told me so himself. And while I would normally rejoice at the thought of you spending an eternity scrubbing out low flow toilets in government subsidizing housing, there's every chance that when these walls come down I am going to lose my family forever."

"And I do not fancy disappearing." I said darkly.

"He lied to me…" Moira said finally.

"Well of course he lied to you." I said with a 'duh dummy' tone.

"Why do they always lie?" She looked so broken I could almost pity her…almost.

"They can't help it, it's in their nature." Constance said with a sigh.

"But we can help each other." I glared at Moira making her take a step back. "You _will_ help us…"

"What do you want me to do?" She asked quietly.

I smiled. "It's simple really. Seduce…and destroy."

"How will he die?" Constance asked with a frown.

"We can't afford a bloody mess down here so I'm afraid your fun idea of slicing him up is out." I said to Constance.

"Should we hang him?" Moria asked.

"No how exactly would you convince him to put a noose around his neck? I'm sure your mouth is good but not that good." I said sharply.

I drummed my fingers in thought before my eyes brightened. "But you were on the right path with asphyxiation..."

"Well as long as it doesn't cause a mess." She sighed.

"No, as a matter of fact, not even a speck of dirt will be out of place." I said sinisterly.

There were five sharp knocks at the door before Moira opened it.

They watched as the fool looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. "Sure nobodies home?"

Even I could hear the in her voice. "Their upstairs tucked in tight."

He came in looking around before staring at her. "Ever since you called, I could think about is that sweet mouth of yours. I've had it all over the world baby, you're the best."

I watched amused. It was like watching a sheep wonder into a wolf den.

"Lucky, you I'm hungry again. Let's go someplace where no one will hear us." She said walking towards the basement, he was instantly at her heels.

I sat on a crate waiting for the show to begin.

"Kind of dark down here…" He said as they walked down the final stairs and into the center of the basement.

"Puts me in the mood to do bad things." She said catching my eyes and tossing me a smirk, I winked in return.

When she stopped a single chair in the room he instantly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers. I sneered. Pathetic.

"Someone's a little eager." Moria said dryly.

"No more talk baby." He said and Moira pushed him down into the chair.

I leaned forward getting a closer look as Moria lips wrapped around his member.

I scoffed. So much for Persians being big.

I moved my eyes towards his face, I wanted front row seats to his pain, and he sure didn't disappoint.

I heard the crunches from my crate my eyes glowing in delight as she sat up blood coating her lips, his screams filling the basement.

A plastic bag then appeared around his neck along with two arms cutting off his windpipe. I clapped as he fought and struggled until slowly he stopped moving.

"That was a marvelous little show…"

"After all these years Moria I have finally come to have a use or your talent." Constance said with a smile before looking at Lawrence, he was our hidden trump card. "Is he dead yet?"

"Not quite yet." Lawrence said after looking at the man's body.

"Good, make sure he's off the property before he expirers. I don't want to see his greasy face for the rest of my eternity." I said looking at him. He narrowed his eyes in return before nodding.

I smirked running a hand through my hair. "Well it's been fun, but participation is a murder is positively arousing."

I disappeared into the shadows to find Tate.

 _ **Six Months Ago…**_

 _"_ _Well you've done it, more people are coming in." I said as we stood in the living of the house._

 _"_ _We've done it." Tate said kissing my hand._

 _Light footsteps and a saddened familiar voice caught our attention._

 _"_ _No…no…this is wrong. It's all wrong." We watched the blonde woman pick up items and stare at them in confusion before catching the sight of us._

 _"_ _Who are you? What did you do to my house, my belongings? I'm terribly confused."_

 _She looked around. "These things aren't mine."_

 _She touched the couches with distaste. "These furnishing, these fabrics….their cheap…vulgar."_

 _I nodded. "I sure thought so too."_

 _"_ _They picked the flesh off my beautiful home and left the skeleton of bare bones."_

 _Tate and I walked over to her. Tate placing his hand on her shoulder while I sat next to her taking her hands._

 _"_ _How can we comfort you?" His deep voice vibrating throughout the room._

 _She looked at me placing a stray curl behind my ear with a smile before frowning. "My baby…where is my baby?"_

 _"_ _Is that what you want, a baby?" Tate asked._

 _"_ _Yes." She said nodding her head "I just want my baby…"_

 _"_ _Then a baby you shall have." I said softly before getting up and following Tate out of the room._

 _I watched Tate as he slipped on the latex suit, he had went outside to save it from the garbage can. The Harmons clearly had no sense of adventure…no matter, ever thing was about to change…_

 _He had on everything except the mask. I walked over trailing my fingers along his body._

 _"_ _Are you sure you'll be able to do it?" he was worried about me, sweet but unnecessary._

 _"_ _Are you sure you'll be able to keep up when I do?" I countered his question with one of my own._

 _He smirked and I returned it._

 _His fingers trailed the black lingerie piece I had donned for the occasion, before yanking me towards him, forcing my lips to meet his._

 _I pulled away, and saw him narrow his eyes. "If we keep going at this route…."_

 _"_ _The game will be ruined…" He said with a sigh "…yeah I know…"_

 _I chuckled before kissing his lips and twirling out of his reach._

 _Tate climbed on top of me after I possessed Mrs. Harmon's body._

 _After we share an orgasm, I pulled myself from her body disappearing quickly to the basement._

 _Tate appeared behind me catching me as my knees gave out._

 _I sighed leaning my head on his chest as he sat me on a crate._

 _"_ _Are you alright?"_

 _I nodded. "Just a little tired."_

 _He nodded placing himself between my legs to steady me, while he reached behind him and took off the mask._

 _I was weakened by the possession, but seeing his face always had the ability to strengthen me._

 _I placed my hand to his face before drawing it closer to mine for a kiss._

I watched as the new dead bitch Hayden toyed with the pieces of my game.

 _ **Present**_

"I don't like her." I said thinking about the dirty brunette that was now stuck in this house with us.

"I know." Tate said

"I don't want her here."

"Yet you laughed at her death…" Tate chuckled.

"Tate I'm serious." I growled out as I paced.

"I know."

"We should kill her." I said after sucking on my bottom lip.

"Sweetheart she's already dead, and has been for a while now." Tate said with a sigh.

"I know!" I snapped running my fingers through my hair. "Damnit."

"Hey," he whispered rubbing his hands up and down my arms and placing soft kisses on my neck to calm me. "Hey, it will be ok."

"If she keeps going this route…she'll ruin the game. She'll ruin everything we've worked hard to make. We can't let her ruin this for us, for her. We promised her Tate, we promised."

"Shh, I know."

 _ **2010...**_

 _"_ _You really went overboard Tate..." I muttered after he had uncuffed me and we walked down the basement stairs together._

 _"_ _Sorry, I suppose I did go a little over board."_

 _I narrowed my eyes as I saw the blood wound on Pat's underwear. "Don't tell me you raped him too."_

 _"_ _No….I just impaled him with an iron poker."_

 _"_ _Tate!" I cried punching him in his arm._

 _"_ _He's dead…" We both looked down to see Nora was there patting Patrick's dead body with a sad face._

 _"_ _This is wrong…this is all wrong…" She whispered as we made our way towards her._

 _"_ _We know you've suffered a long time, were here to help you." I said to her._

 _"_ _I need my baby, where's my baby?" She asked us._

 _"_ _They were fighting and decided not to make one." Tate said glancing over at the dead bodies with menace lingering in his eyes._

 _Her face fell and I felt the need to see her smile again. "But maybe now a new family will move in and give you what you want."_

 _She smiled and Tate and I smiled too. "Yes a baby…I just want my baby."_

 _She lifted her hands to our faces. She brushed Tate's bangs from his face before placing a piece of my hair behind my ear._

 _"_ _Such beautiful children. Such a good boy and girl…I remember…"_

 ** _Present_**

"She's taking her. She's taking her away, they're leaving." Tate said grabbing my arm and pulling me outside.

We watched as Violet entered the car.

"Come on, I doubt they'll get the chance to leave. Besides we still have some use for Violet…" I said pulling him back into the shadows.

I lounged draped over Tate's bare torso. The night Vivian tried to make a run with Violet didn't end well.

When Violet came back to her room we convinced her that the best way of being together forever was that if we shared intimacy.

And like the dumb girl she was, with a couple of sweet words from Tate and I she easily spread her legs for us.

I smirked into his chest. She was sprung now. She was so intertwined into our web that she would never be the same.

When she learns the truth, she'll be forever broken. Like a doll.

"Did it hurt?"

"When I fell from heaven?" I asked batting my eyelashes making Tate laugh before kissing my lips

"Heaven? More like when you crawled from the depths of hell"

"Ha. ha." I said dryly. "But seriously the first time usually does."

"No it was intense." Violet said after a moment.

"It will always be like that with us." Tate said tossing her a smirk.

"It will always feel like your first time…" _Especially now that you're dead._

"You really are here…aren't you." She asked breathlessly.

"Of course dummy." I retorted.

"We'll always be here…if that's what you want…" Tate added softly.

"They'll always be here too wont they. Them…whatever others." Violet said with a frown.

"Yeah."

"But they can't hurt _us_ , Violet." I mused looking at her.

"Those freaks who tried to kill me and my mom they're dead aren't they? We saw them outside last night. My mom's totally freaked out; she thinks they're back to finish what they started. She called the police and my dad rushed over…"

"They're just trying to scare you Vi." I said with a sigh, snuggling into Tate.

"That's all they can do now." Tate said stroking my hair.

"I wish I could tell my mom that…" Violet mumbled with a sigh.

I stiffened pulling back from Tate to look at her. "You can't."

"What?"

"You can't," Tate said nodding along with me. "If you tell anyone what we know they'll want to lock you up."

"They _will_ label you as bat shit crazy and we'll never see you again…"I said seriously.

"Are you serious?" Violet asked.

"You'll be stuck living out your life in a creepy ass mental asylum like Briarcliff." I retorted.

"Briarcliff's been closed for years, could you pick something that's actually makes sense." Violet scoffed.

I shrugged. "Doesn't mean people stopped their practices. My mom told me this story about this chick she met once… she said that had come from Briarcliff before they shut it down, she told me that the girl had lived through the entire scandal and came out untouched, although my mom did mention she had a quirk."

"What was it?" Violet asked intrigued.

Angel shrugged "I don't really remember something involving blood I'm sure, but my mom told me that her name was Angel too."

"So your mom named you after a mentally ill patient that she met? How inspiring, how loving…" Violet snickered.

I cut my eyes into her and was about to knock her down a peg or two when we were interrupted.

"Violet…can you come down stairs?" We heard her dad call for her.

"Coming!" She yelled back staring at us intensely a moment more before walking towards her parents.

I stayed in her room deciding that I should be the one to comfort her and tell her lies wouldn't hurt anyone.

"What is it about being dead that makes me soo horny…" It was that whore Hayden. She was straddling Tate who had a murderous look in his eyes. I reacted on reflex grabbing a fist full of her dirty split ended brown hair.

"What is it with you and these whiny little sluts?" I growled as I snapped her head back effectively killing her.

Her limp body fell off of Tate and he stood instantly as I stepped over her glaring up at him.

"Baby…"

"I don't like it when other people flirt with you."

"Baby it was never going to happen."

"I know, but I still don't like it." I said pulling his face towards me. I kissed him roughly, biting his lip and sucking on it.

I pulled by when I heard her groan. "You bitch."

"I know your new to the house dear, but let me explain something to you. You see this…" I say pointing at Tate. "This all of it, is mine. His lips, his hands, his dick everything about him is mine. Everything. And I know he's tempting trust me I know but remember he's mine."

"Don't compliment him. Don't smile at him. Don't hug him. Don't say his fucking name. Don't ask him to do things for you. Don't fucking touch him. Don't ask him to be your friend. Don't call him your brother. Don't even fucking look in his direction for too long, he's mine. He's mine and I'm not disinclined to soiling my hands with your Ill-bred blood to teach you."

Her eyes widened as she scrambled back from "You-your fucking mad."

"Madness as you know is a lot like gravity…all it takes is a little push." I walked over to her. "You think your so privileged don't you because your white, semi educated and by your definition pretty. But let me tell you honey, you're not. The servant of this house is more privileged then you are. The only one born of true aristocracy and perfection is me; don't ever forget that."

"Shut up." She shouted but continued to take steps away from me and a continued to taunt her.

"You tried to take someone else's man…and failed. You tried to have his baby…and failed and what's worse you tried and failed at making him love you. No he just ended up hating you and so much that he let some stumpy little parasite kill you and bury you before been added fire to the flames and built a nice little gazebo over you."

"You'll find yourself having a taste of my madness, if you're not careful." I said a sadistic smile stretched across my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**I LIVEEEE! \ (*^*) /**

 **I have been a slave to my evil English professors papers, but for now I'm temporarily free!**

 **Hope you also enjoy this new chapter that I slaved at the darkest hours of midnight to produce for yall.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Days of Blood and Fire...**_

* * *

I turned to Tate once more after the brunette slut scampered off.

"As much as I loathe to again with that ill-bred little cunt she is right. You need to do it Tate, tonight."

"I know…I know."

"Only for a minute or two, long enough for someone to come across her and think she's crazy."

"This is getting redundant you know…repetitive…boring. I don't want t play with Mrs. Harmon anymore, she doesn't scream like you do." He said burying his face into my lower stomach as I stood between his legs.

"I know love, but this will be the last time you will have to play with Mrs. Harmon…one last time to hear her voice quiver and her eyes bugle with fear. One last time, for me, you know I love your handy work."

"Fine, I'll do it for you…only you." He whispered into my stomach. I lifted his chin with my hands my fingers stroking his cheeks.

"I love you Tate."

"I love you more." He murmured back.

"I love you most." I whispered before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

I watched as the scene unfolded before me.

It was over for Vivian before it even began. Tate merely had to tap her before she was pushed over the brink of insanity.

Mrs. Harmon so lost in fear of Tate shot at her husband when he came in to check up on her.

But…I was a sadistic little bitch so it was taken up a notch and I invited that annoying bitch Hayden to the party.

I made out with Tate even as Hayden spoke her harsh words to a very drugged Vivian.

"I have a surprise for you. The father of your babies is right there!" Hayden said smugly and Tate turned around shielding me in the same time Vivian looked over. I took my chance and moved to Hayden's side to get a better view of the action that was to come.

Tate lunged for her when she tried to get away from him. I smiled as I watched Vivian, she was a good sport, she fought against Tate even in her drugged state. That made me glad as I really didn't want him to have to rape her to make her conscious.

Tate however was the victory as he pinned her body to the wooden floor.

"You liked it so much the first time he's going for round two." Hayden snickered.

I remained silent stepping dangerously close to her line of sight to get a front row seat to the fear and despair on her face.

She didn't disappoint.

I grabbed Tate immediately disappearing from sight when the houses other occupants burst into the room.

I stood with Tate watching as they escorted Vivian out of the house. "Well done darling, I could practically feast on her fear…it was superb."

"But now that Vivian is gone do you think Violet will hate us? She won't be any fun to us if she hates us." Tate asked me curiously.

"What does it matter, she's dead and stuck here. She won't be able to hate us for an eternity…she wasn't bred to do so." I said with a shrug.

Tate looked unsure.

"But since you seem worried I suppose we can comfort her." I said grabbing his hand and leading him towards Violet who was standing in the middle of the living room seemingly frozen.

"It's ok." I said walking on one said of Violet while Tate did the other side. "We're here for you Violet."

We then proceed to embrace her entrapping her between us.

She didn't fight us and she didn't cry she just stood there letting us do as we pleased…she too like her mother was a push away from insanity.

This was going to be a long night…

"Well I knew Mr. Harmon was an idiot but I didn't think it extended this bloody far." I growled under my breath as I watched him buckle under the minor heat the FBI agent sent him.

"Relax babe…"Tate murmured before biting on my ear as he pressed against me from behind.

Hayden appeared watching the scene as well through conflicted eyes.

"Took you long enough, why don't you go down there and save him."

"Why?"

"Because you love him." I said with an eye roll, my tone condescending.

"I don't love him," she said even as her eyes stayed glued to his figure. "Besides he doesn't deserve anything from me much less my help."

At that I snickered. "Wow. Trying saying that again, and this time try and make you lie more believable."

She scoffed and went to respond but I cut her off.

"Insolent wretch; just shut the fuck up and get your nosy ass sister out of our house, so I can fuck at my lover in peace." I sneered at her before dismissing her presence to kiss Tate.

I heard her hiss 'bitch' before I heard her voice echo through the house along with the other occupants.

"What's with all the drama?" Hayden asked.

"What the hell Hayden? How come you haven't answered your phone or called or anything?" The woman said with suspion.

"Um to be honest with you Marla I didn't think you gave a rats' ass about me. I thought you were just calling to borrow money…again." Hayden said dryly.

"So you're ok then." The detective said slight irritation in his tone. "Obviously…not missing."

"Nope. You don't have to worry about me sis. You were wrong about Ben. I've decided to stay here in Lala land. This is my home now."

I turned away not wanting to hear the couple fight after the other two unnecessary human left.

"How did you know she would help him?"

"As I said. She loves him still. What a foolish girl."

"Love doesn't make you weak Angel, you know that." Tate said shooting me a look.

"Yes, love is a strong and powerful thing…however unrequited love, is a different matter altogether."

"What do you mean?"

"Unrequited love is always a great thing to watch unfold. She will do anything for him to the point that it makes her easy prey for predators like me. Manipulation comes as easy as breathing and she is almost masochistic as she continually offers her already shattered heart to be broken again and again. she is much like a dog, welcoming an ever tightening collar from his master…"I smirked. "I will be her master is she wants one so badly."

"You are positively prime evil."

"It's one of my more attractive traits no?" I snickered before he grinned capturing my lips.

Tate and I had been perfectly content hanging out in the basement when both of our named were called by the two people we dreaded most.

"Tate…Angel…"

"Tate honey its mama…I have to talk to you…"

"My darling please come out, there are things that must be discussed."

Tate and I both shared a long look contemplating what either of them could want. It must have been something important to bring my father back into town and so soon.

"So talk." Tate said to his mother as I appeared by his side glancing at my father boredly.

"What is it that you want?"

They stared at us for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Tell me it isn't true…."My father said softly making me arch an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Tell me…all the things I been hearing about you…" Constance said cupping Tate's cheeks making me narrow my eyes at the contact until I felt my hands hand on my shoulder as he pulled me away from Tate and closer to himself.

He drilled his blue eyes into my own. "Tell me that my precious little Angel played no part in it."

"About what?" I needed specifics. "I've done a lot of things recently."

"About your behavior…darling…you're behavior."

I parted my lips wetting them. "If you're talking about the murders…"

"No." My father growled and I couldn't help but flinch at his dark tone. I had seen him mad, but it was never directed at me. I grew uncomfortable under his scorching gaze, and looked down staring at my feet. I felt disgustingly alive and I hated him more for being able to make me feel such a way.

He lifted my chin up forcing me to meet his gaze. "Tell me that you did not allow Tate to climb on top of that man's wife…tell me Angel… now."

My body trembled but my words were absolute. "I did not allow Tate to climb on top of that man's wife…"

My father stared at me for a moment before letting out a breath "…thank god…I thought-"

"I took possession over Mrs. Harmon and took her body for a joy ride. So no, he wasn't having sex with her, he was having sex with me."

My father was stunned to silence; I turned away from him when I heard Tate being hit.

I grabbed Constance's hands stopping her from striking Tate again.

She was shaking in anger. "Do you two even understand the consequences of your actions. Don't you realize what you've done?"

"Yes." We both said bluntly.

"What?" Constance said as my father watched both of us wearily.

I turned to Tate brushing his hair from his eyes before kissing both of his cheeks. "We know what we've done, Constance, father…."

Tate's tears stopped as fast as they fell as he wrapped his arms around me as we turned towards our two sires. "We've planned it out."

Malevolent grins slowly stretched across out faces.

Tate kissed my cheek before saying menacingly. "We're going to have a baby…."

"You're going to be grandparents...and protect our baby from anyone who seeks to destroy him." I said equally ominously before smiling brightly. "So I hope you lot haven't forgotten how to change dirty diapers!"

"The climax of our game is just on the horizon." I said as Tate and I shadowed Mr. Harmon. He had been visited by a truancy officer from Violet's school telling him about her absences.

I had no doubts that he would want her no to return to school despite their current situation. The patrol man made it worse when he commented on the fact of the flies that feasted on a bowl of fruit forcing Mr. Harmon to contact the exterminator.

Tate grabbed Violet before she could take a step out of the house effectively scaring the shit out of her.

"Shh just listen to me…listen" He whispered as he pinned her against the wall.

Violet glared at him before me as I walked next to him flicking imaginary dust from my dress.

"Don't be mad, it was just a bit of harmless fun." I said poking her cheek as Tate released her.

"Yeah, well it's not-" Tate silenced her by kissing her. She looked between us with a blush as her eyes finally landed on Tate.

"Spend the day with us. We can play scramble…Angel even said she'll let you win."

"I did not say that…I never lose a game." I said staring at my nails.

"I can't I promised my dad."

I looked up from my nails to look at her. "So what you'll go tomorrow, it's not like they're going to miss you one more day."

"I don't know…" She said unsurely. I sent Tate another look and he kissed her once more.

"Come on Violet…" I whispered playing devil's advocate. "You know you want too…"

She sighed and I smirked as she gave in following us back upstairs. "You guys are killing me."

Tate and I shared a smirk before I looked at Violet. "Well if you're dying…the lest you could do is have some fun…"

"Do you want to kill him or should I?" Tate asked as I watched the exterminator go below the house.

"You can have him, I want to see what the good doctor is up too…have fun." I said before turning to follow Doctor Harmon who had been on the phone for quite a while.

I scoffed as I listened to him. It seems he had found a boarding school to his liking, Lemon Grove preparatory school for girls.

"An all-girl boarding school how pathetic…" I muttered under my breath as I continued to listen to his conversation.

"Just out of curiosity what kind of financial aid packages to you offer academic high achievers? Yes she's been an A student until this semester. Her IQ is more than 150."

I disappeared quickly when I caught sight of my reflection in a picture of Violet Mr. Harmon was looking at.

"He's planning on sending her away." Tate said. It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Yes, and it seems he's set his sights on an international transfer at that."

Violet looked up at us as we walked into the attic.

"Where have you two been? Angel I just took your rook, checkmate is 13 moves away."

"Ha, you wish!" I muttered walking over to the game board before making my move my queen effectively capturing hers. "What move shall you make now?"

"Why are you so-"

"Awesome? Magnificent? Beautiful? I can't answer any of those questions…I just am." I said speaking over her.

Violet sighed before looking at Tate who was silently pacing. "Tate, what's wrong?"

"He wants to separate us. He's going to send you away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Angel just heard him talking on the phone with a boarding school around in china about financial aid packages."

Violet looked on the verge of tears. "Makes sense. He sent mom away, I don't know why I thought I was safe. I just assumed I was his little girl…what a fantasy. I'm so stupid and naïve sometimes."

I stared at her. Yes…yes she was.

"…of course he's going to send me away too…"she whimpered and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her weak and pathetic behavior.

"Violet." I said tersely making her look up at me. "Do you really think we would let him send you away?"

"What are…where did Tate go?" Violet asked with confusion when Tate disappeared without a word.

"To perhaps get Mr. Harmon to reconsider." I said innocently even as items being smashed could be heard.

"What's happening down there?"

"The boys are just having a little chat no need to get yourself worked up."

Violet looked even more freaked out I sighed stand up.

"I'll go down to see what's happening." I said walking towards the exit before shooting her a hard look. "Stay here Violet."

When she nodded I climbed down before rushing to Tate's side.

I got to his side just in time to see Mr. Harmon pull off Tate mask. He stared at Tate's reflection along with my own in shock as I flashed him a grin before slamming my fist into the mirror shattering it.

"Tate…Angel…." He stared at us in compete horror.

"Violet…" He yelled as he slowly sunk to the floor, the drugs taking affect.

"We could end this and kill him right now" Tate said over Mr. Harmon's body as he still tried to fight against the drug.

"Na, let's leave him be for now, he might be of greater use later…" I said flashing Mr. Harmon another wicked smile as his eyes meet my own.

Tate leaned down. "The only reason why you're not dead right now is because of Angel, so why down you just lie down and take a nap…then it will all be over."

"Nightie night Mr. Harmon…and don't worry…we'll take good care of little Violet." I said softly as I took Tate's hand and we walked away from his line of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Bae's and Boo's**

 **here I am supposed to be writing my research paper cause it due on Monday and it really determines whether I pass this summer class or not and I'm over here updating DoBaF for yall *sighs* I'm doomed yall, I haven't even started the shit. wish me luck, and give me strength.**

 **while I'm rotting in the pitts please Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Days of Blood and Fire...**_

* * *

I was officially ready to back hand slap a bitch.

When we came back from subduing her father Violet had been tethering on the very brink of losing it.

When Tate brought forth the idea of suicide she nose-dived.

I sat in a chair watching as she continued to attempt to run out of the house and away from us, even as she yelled that we had drugged her.

Tate was trying to get her to stop but was failing.

"That's it!" I growled and grabbed Violet's arm as she once more appeared in the living room. My faithful right hand hauled back and I struck her.

She placed her hand to her cheek in shock as I glared at her. "What are you fucking stupid or something?"

"Angel she's-"

"No, I'm tired of this walking on egg-shells shit." I said cutting him off as I held her gaze. "Do you really want to know why you can't seem to leave? Huh do you?"

She nodded silently as tears streamed down her face.

"Fine, follow me." I turned on my heels my tiered dress flaring around me.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked as she followed with Tate behind her.

"Don't ask question just shut up and follow me." I demanded as I lead her down the basement stairs.

I paused allowing Tate to open the cellar door that would lead to under the house where we had tossed her body.

Tate gave me a lift as I was shorter than Violet and I began to crawl towards the spot when Violet climbed up behind me.

Violet screamed making me stop and turn to look at her. "What?"

She pointed at the remained of a dead rat. I rolled my eyes. "Can you grow some balls please, honestly…"

"So disgusting down here…" I heard her mumble still sniffling even as Tate chuckled.

"Alright this is it." I said. "Close your eyes."

"And remember that everything is going to be ok." Tate said to her.

"Open your eyes." I demanded.

Violet immediately started crying once she laid eyes on her body. I stared at it indifferently. Her body was rotting and flies were in her mouth.

"What…nooo…" She whispered in disbelief.

I waited as she continued to look at herself. I grabbed Tate's hands as we watched recognition fill her eyes.

"I died when I took all those pills…"

"Yes." Tate said as I remained silent. "We tried to save you. We tried to make you throw them up."

"You throw up some not enough though." I said with a sigh. "You took so many Violet."

"You died crying." I said wrinkling my nose.

"But we held you, you were safe you died loved." Tate said quickly.

"I hardly feel anything…" she whispered backing away from her corpse.

"We didn't want you to find out this way. you or your parents. We had this idea that if you chose to die with us you wouldn't be so sad." Tate told her.

"But you gave us no choice when you ran and tried to leave." I said coolly.

"We're sorry Violet." Tate said as she began to cry again.

We let her mourn her lump of flesh before we got tired and disappeared to the attic. We both glanced up from our card game and watched as she entered the attic a look of resolution on her features.

"So all this time I thought I was protecting you….but you were protecting me..." She whispered up to Tate.

"No." Tate said sternly making her scrunch up her face in confusion.

"No?" Violet repeated timidly.

"We were _both_ , Angel and I." Tate said to her making her eyes volley between us curiously.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" She asked skeptically.

"Hi I'm Angel this is Tate, we'll be your eternal friends till the end? I don't think so." I said dryly making violet roll her eyes at my sarcasm.

"I still don't remember dying. Do you?" Violet asked looking at us with a curious expression.

Tate and I shared a look before we both answered no.

"What happens now?" Violet asked with a sigh.

"You draw a card and then we draw a card…" Tate said with a smirk.

"No I mean, like, how's it going to be…" Violet said as her lip twitched.

"Just like this, how it's always been. All three of us will be together…for always." Tate said as he pulled me into his lap.

I smiled and kissed his cheek as I held our set of cards. "Forever."

"And for always…" He whispered.

 **1984.**

"Wait for me!" Angel said holding a headless Barbie doll as she ran after a younger Tate who was shooting his toy dump truck around.

"Come on Angel." He said slowing down only briefly before the both continued playing. Angel placed her headless doll in the yellow truck and Tate immediately pushed his truck forward.

Angel cheered along with Tate with the truck crashed slinging the Barbie into the wall and having the car fall over.

"Again?" Tate asked his blonde companion to which she nodded with bright blue eyes.

Tate loaded the doll on to the truck before pushing his truck once more only this time the truck falling down the basement stairs as the door creaked open.

The two blondes sat on the stairs watching amused as their toys tumbled down the stairs, Tate's truck landing back on its wheels and kept rolling.

"Come on Angel."

The blonde nodded following after the boy as he took her hand. They paused at the bottom stairs pulling up the doll that's body was now bent at odd angles before looking for Tate's truck.

"Look at all the stuff." Tate muttered.

Angel looked around taking note of the dolls that filled certain boxes among other items.

"I thought your mommy unpacked?" The blonde said with a frown her pig tails tilting as her head cocked to the side.

The boy frowned before shrugging.

The two kids jumped clutching on to each other as a box fell beside them.

"It's dark and gross down here lets go back." Angel said not liking the feeling of the dark basement on bit. She felt weird, like she was being watched, and not in the way she liked.

"Yeah."

Tate grabbed her hand leading her to the stairs only to pause when he caught sight of his truck.

Tate and Angel crawled on their knees Tate in front of her as he went to grab his truck, what neither child expected was to be grabbed by a monster.

The monster grabbed Tate's arm and Angel immediately grabbed Tate's legs to try and keep him with her, both screaming as the monster had the strength to drag them both from under the table at a frightening speed.

Tate and Angel clutched onto each other tightly screaming when they caught sight of the monster.

The monster raised its claws to strike them when they were both pulled back.

"No Thaddeus; go away!"

Both blondes looked up to see a blonde woman with curly hair pinned in a bun and soft dark blue eyes.

Angel and Tate looked back at the monster the lady had called Thaddeus to see it seemed to no longer wanting to strike them, instead a look of shame and fear on its repugnant features.

Angel wasn't sure what Tate was feeling but she sure felt amazed.

The woman pulled them both away cradling them in her arms attempting to calm them.

"Shhhh." She cooed even as the tears continued to fall from their eyes, although the two were no longer afraid.

"Tell me…" She said softly pulling Angel's attention away from the monster and onto her face. She was so pretty. She reminded Angel of her own mother before she had left her.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Tate and this is Angel." Tate stuttered and the blonde woman nodded.

"If Thaddeus comes back again, just shut your eyes and say go away. Do you understand Tate and Angel." She asked with a smile making us both nod our heads.

"He'll mind you both because I'm going to protect you." She said softly as she brushed her fingers through Tate's hair before stroking Angel's cheek.

"I wish you were my mommy." Both blondes whispered softly making the woman smile.

"No…dry your tears." She said wiping away both of their tears with a smile on her face before leaning closer to them and whispering. "Life is too short for so much sorrow."

 ** _Days of Blood and Fire…_**

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said punching Tate in the arm when I saw him

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Nora told me what you said. What's this shit about not giving her, her baby?"

"We can't just give her Violet's brother."

"Oh yes the fuck we can…and we will."

He stared at me and I grabbed his face. "Say it."

He stared at me. "Say the fucking words Tate. Nora will get that baby-"

"And what about our baby?" He asked cutting me off.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Would you give our baby away so easily?" He demanded.

"Our baby id different, you know that. Violet's brother is not special, he belongs to Nora."

"It's still wrong." He said.

"Since when do we do the right thing?" I retorted.

He opened his mouth to retort before closing it in defeat. "Exactly. We are giving Nora that baby. Say it."

"We're giving Nora the baby." He said finally.

"Yes we are." I said seriously before I disappeared to Violet's room to watch as her dad dragged her into his car.

Tate played around on her laptop as I laid silently next to him.

"What's going to happen when they get back…what do I say." Violet asked us freaking out.

Tate and I ignored her as she stared at us.

"It's not YouTube with a u, its YouTube with a y. y.o.u." Violet said to Tate giving up on getting answers from us.

"Oh."

"If they found out I killed myself they'll go insane. Literally, for real this time….they can't know."

"Well you can't control it forever…" Tate snapped making Violet flinch back.

"He means it is what it is Violet, your dead, they will have to move on." I said with a shrug.

"one of these days this computer will be obsolete people will have microchips implanted in their brains or something. We won't be able to watch YouTube or anything. We'll be like all the others here. prisoners in a windowless cell. Who's gonna show me the ways of the world." Violet asked.

We just stared at her.

"Nobody here is happy." Violet said.

"I beg to differ." I said with a smile.

"They're not like us, their lonely." Tate tried explaining to her.

"We have each other." I said absentmindedly as I curled my body around Tate.

"We'll never have kids…" Violet said.

Tate and I shared a look before looking back at her in silence. Of course she wasn't going to have kids especially not with my Tate.

I cocked my head at the sound of nursery chimes. "Speaking of children…"

"Who asked you to decorate the nursery? Violet sneered at chad in Patrick as all three of us appeared in the nursery.

"Why not, it's actually pretty cute." I said looking around as Patrick winked at me.

"Let me break it down for you sweetheart. This is our house and were having twins." Chad snipped back at her.

"Who's your surrogate one of those nurses in the basement?" Violet challenged.

"No…no. a very very human surrogate Elvira. Your lovely mother." Chad smirked when Violet gasped.

"You think your gonna steal those twins, you pathetic homos could steal the shit out of your own ass." Tate huffed.

They laughed at him.

"You know what, it doesn't matter because as soon as my parents get back we're leaving here…their leaving. So knock yourselves out." Violet said with a scoff.

"Honey, your parents aren't going anywhere as long as you're stuck in this house." Chad sassed.

"And don't you get all snotty little sister you'll be begging to baby sit. As big as this place is it does get very very lonely." Patrick said.

"It could get ugly though." Chad said glaring at Violet after shooting Patrick a dark look. "Were you a C-section? Is there an existing zipper that we might use?"

My eyes widened as I barely managed to stifle my chuckle.

"Watch it you god damn queen." Tate sneered in Violet's defense.

"Ohh I am quaking in my loafers. What are you going to do? Murder me?" Chad sneered back as he glared at him.

Violet stormed out and Tate reluctantly followed her.

When they left Chad and Patrick looked to me as I ran my fingers over one of the unpainted cribs.

"This one should be the red one." I mused out loud before looking at them to see them staring at me. "What?"

"Have you nothing to say about the babies?" Chad asked.

I looked down at the crib before looking up at them with guarded eyes and a smile. "I have nothings to say, I'm an immortal teenager, what do I care about babies? You want those babies…go for it."

With that I twirled on my heels and walked out of the room and began looking for Tate, there was no way we could let them steal Nora's baby or our baby.

"Tate what are you-" I stopped walking up next to him as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. I frowned when I saw violet Constance, Billy-dean and my father sitting down in deep discussion.

I watched as Billy-dean convulsed like she'd been electrocuted. " **They can't be here**."

"Angel…Tate." Violet said softly.

I blinked at her words briefly wondering where Sara was as I honestly didn't care for her mother.

"Lady that's my boy. That's Tate." Constance said.

"And that's my Angel your speaking about." My father said narrowing his eyes at her for a moment.

Billy-dean refused to comment.

"We want to help." Tate said softly.

" **Both of you have** ** _helped_** **quite enough**." She hissed.

"Angel love…" my father trailed off and I knew it was a dismissal.

"Go on Tate…" Constance said softly.

My eyes narrowed on Billy-dean before Tate grabbed my arm and pulled me away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Bae's and Boo's** **sadly this fanfic is coming to an end. :( only 1 chapter left loves** **so, the next chapter will sadly be that last one, yes, I know... sad... I'm in tears... \\(T0T)/**

 **However like all the AHS, there will be mentions in the other fanfics about certain character and events because why the hell not? Who knows...there might even be some character cross overs in the future if you guys like that idea, maybe like in a one shot or a filler chapter? idk yet...**

 **And because yo girl only has one chapter to go on: Days of Blood and Fire I shall be post the next chapter in: A Hint of Magic: a AHS: Coven Fanfic for yall that didn't know...**

 **so yeah go on and check that out, I have a wicked idea for that fanfic lol**

 **Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Days of Blood and Fire...**_

* * *

"What do you think that bitch will tell her?" Tate asked.

"A bunch of useless bullshit." I said.

Tate chuckled before frowning. "I don't like the way she spoke of us."

"Darling, I've heard much worse." I said grabbing his hand. "We need to have a backup plan, because whatever that press on nail bitch is going to fill her head up with, it won't work."

"So what, we fight them?"

I frowned. "No of course not…"I paused ."However, that doesn't mean they can't fight each other…"

Tate's eyes glimmered darkly as he realized what I meant. "Yes...that was a weakness of theirs wasn't it?"

"And still is, they think this baby will keep them happy and together, their wrong."

"What'd she say?" Tate and I both asked when Violet entered her room.

"We have to get something of his something important. An heirloom…a ring…like a talisman. If we have the talisman and we do the special ritual then he'll be gone."

Tate looked at me and my eyes glimmered. "I should have bet some money…" I whispered to him as he shook his head scowling as he looked back at Violet.

"That sounds like complete bullshit."

"But it's for real she studies this stuff. The bigger guy-"

"Patrick." I said only for her to ignore me.

"He wears a ring, like a wedding band, but I can't remember which hand it's on." Violet said more like she was talking to herself.

"I don't trust her!" Tate snapped backing violet flinch back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged his side.

Tate let out a deep breath closing his eyes stroking my hair for a moment before looking back at Violet eyes dark as he whispered. "Why did she say all that bad stuff about me and Angel…we did something bad….didn't we…"

"l-let's just get the ring." Violet said instead.

Tate nodded before kissing my head and walking out of the room.

"Well then while you guys do…whatever it is you're going to do, I'll be in the little girls room powdering my nose." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Angel, seriously, we're going to need-"

I cut my eyes at her. "No, I don't think I care to help you."

"w-what?" Violet asked in confusion.

"Tell me Violet, did you defend us?"

Her eyes betrayed the words that tumbled from her lips and I scowled at her before wiping all the emotion from my face. "I want no part in your little plan; I have better things to do."

With those parting words I walked away. True to my words I sat in front of Mrs. Harmon's vanity powdering my nose.

I hummed softly as I gazed at my reflection as I added a blood red lipstick to my lips.

I gazed at my reflection mesmerized by my own looks. After completing my makeup I donned a more formal attire. It was a gothic styled black lace half sleeve high low gown. The dress dipped in the front showing off my cleavage, but not insanely so.

"I am by far the most beautiful and elegant creature that walks this earth. All worldly things exist only to love me and to kneel adoringly at my feet." I laughed sinisterly as I continued to gaze at myself.

"Your narcissism has just reached a new level that I didn't even think was possible."

I tore my eyes away from myself to look at Chads reflection in the mirror, his eyes rolling over me. "Well look at you…looking like the mistress of all evil."

I smirked. "Chad, flattery will get _you_ nowhere fast."

He shook his head rising up his hands in mock surrender as he walked closer to me. I still didn't bother facing my body towards his own.

"What is it?" I asked after a moment of him just staring at me with contemplative eyes.

"I heard a nasty little rumor about you….im just wondering if it's true…"

"Hmmm a nasty rumor?" I looked at him through the mirror. "Why don't you ask me yourself?"

He seemed to debate for a moment before his eyes glinted. "Did you and Tate rape Mrs. Harmon?"

I raised my eyebrow. "And who told you such a thing."

"It doesn't matter. Is it true?"

I sighed. "Rape is such an ugly word… I like to think we merely treated her as a means to an end that all."

His eyes widened. "How-"

"Can you?" I said cutting him off as I handed him my choker full of diamonds.

He nodded and I pulled my hair to the side as he attached it around my neck. I let my hair fall back down and continued to gaze at myself.

"Why did you guys do it…"

I smiled coyly. "What does it matter why we did it?"

"I'm just-"

"Don't try to understand our madness Chad…you'll not only work yourself into a headache but you'll give yourself forehead wrinkles."

He shook his head and for the first time since he came in I turned around to fully face him. "All you should be worrying about is you and Patrick and your new babies."

He looked like he was going to argue when I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Chad, all you need to worry about is Patrick yourself and the babies. As long as you guys love each other you should both be fine."

He let out a breath. "Yeah-"

I frowned chad muttering a 'what the hell' when we heard glasses breaking.

I knew it was probably Tate and Patrick but growled out. "I swear if Troy and Bryon are breaking the fine china again I'll-"

"No I don't think it's them." He said with a frown before disappearing.

I smirked before casually trailing to the nursery.

"And now I'm stuck here with him!" I caught the last bit of Patrick's rant but the look on Chads face said that he had herd more.

I donned a shocked expression as Patrick turned to us. "Chad…"

The two men locked eyes and Chad ran off when Patrick stepped towards him.

I walked over to Tate when Patrick ran after him.

I straddled his waist as a smirk made is way to our lips. I leaned down my tongue licking up his blood. "Well done baby…"

He chuckled "…it was too easy."

He bit his lip and trailed his hands over my visible flesh. "What is my prize?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

He smirked as he sat up before leaning in and nipping my bare shoulders. I shivered in anticipation.

"I can never get enough of you. The taste of you had engrained its self on my tongue driving me to want more and I could fuck you all the time. You truly are the most beautiful in the entire world."

I smirked "Flattery will get _you_ everywhere."

"Tate? Angel?" We heard Violet call for us.

He tched in annoyance. "Well I must say I for one will be happy when this game of ours is over."

"Awe…getting tired of pretending to care about her? Getting tired of having to pretend to be the good guy?"

"Yes."

I laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Violet's room.

"So what'd you get?" Tate asked Violet as she stood in her room waiting for us.

"His watch?" I said with a frown as she held it up for us to see.

"He took it off to paint. Why does a ghost need a watch?" Violet asked us curiously and we shrugged in response.

"Violet…violet! You disappeared on me what the hell happened! Violet your moms waiting in the car we have a plane to catch." Mr. Harmon raged from the other side of the door.

"It's game time."

"You know what to do…" I said kissing him before we both disappeared to leave father and daughter to argue.

 _ **Days of Blood and Fire...**_

I shivered with excitement when I saw my father and Constance practically dragging Mrs. Harmon into the house.

"Troy….Bryon…come out come out where ever you are." I cooed calling out to my favorite twin red haired devils.

"What's up babe." They said same together appearing behind me.

I smiled "I have a special assignment for my two favorite redheads."

"Yeah?" They asked.

"I want you to completely demolish Mr. Harmon's car."

The two smirked. "Consider it done."

"I knew I could count on you." I said ruffling up their red hair before the slinked off into the darkness with wolfish grins.

I walked towards Nora who was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is it time?" She asked me anxiously.

"It's time…I'm sorry it took so long." I said.

She smiled. It was a smile that lit up her entire face and made me smile as well.

"You are a good girl…a very good girl." she said and my breath hitched when I felt her place a kiss on my forehead.

I felt like my cheek would tear I was smiling so hard. "The jobs not finished yet…we must get you your baby."

Nora and I waited outside of the room and stood watching. My face indifferent to Mrs. Harmon's screams of anguish and pain.

My eyes only softening briefly when Dr. Montgomery walks over with a baby. Nora already has a blanket ready and once more I get to bear witness to the fact that she is happy…truly happy.

"Thank you my precious girl and tell your mate I thank him as well." She said looking every bit like the sun before she disappeared into the darkness.

I followed Constance into the kitchen watching from afar as she cleaned off my baby.

I narrowed my eyes when Moria walked over to see him before crying.

"What is the matter with you?" Constance sneered at her.

"He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." She said and I smirked. Of course he was, he had Tate and my own genes flowing through his veins.

"From blood and pain comes perfection." Constance said with a wistful smile.

"Hey bitches, you get all that blood and slime off my baby yet?" Hayden sneered appearing in the kitchen.

I could feel the rage pour from me in waves as I walked behind her. Constance and Moria gasped fearfully as I plunged my hand straight through Hayden's back.

"If I see you get near that baby again, I will permanently end your immortal life…do you understand me?" I said calmly as if talking about the weather.

Blood leaking from Hayden's mouth was her response before I yanking my hand out of her stomach and she disappeared into the darkness.

I sighed before walking over to my son. I felt my lip twitch into a smile. He had my eyes. I reached my hand towards him.

"Angel be-" Moria started before I cut her off.

"This is **_my_** son. I hope you weren't going to tell me of all people to be careful." I snarled without looking at her.

I stared at the baby as he stared at me. He had stopped crying and had simply settled for a staring contest.

After a moment I smirked. "How curious you are…Wyatt."

I leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead before handing him to Constance my face losing its emotions. "Get him out of here."

"Yes of course." She said and I turned walking away from her as I went to look for Tate.

I found him getting chewed out by Violet. "I used to think that you were like me attracted to the darkness, but I was wrong, Tate you are the darkness."

Tate looked at her stoically before he began laughing.

"Have you no guilt for what you've done…"

"Oh darling…don't sound so heartbroken." I snickered drawing her attention away from Tate.

Violet glared at me hatefully. "Angel."

"Oh my." I said walking up to her as she backed up.

Tate wrapped his arms around her holding her to him so she couldn't get away.

I stood in her face getting a good look at her fear. I felt my face heat up. "Oh your face looks so lovely when its shrouded in fear and anguish…you look just like Vivian…doesn't she Tate."

"Yes…her fear is quite alluring."

I smirked. "She really knows how to get our juices pumping."

"You sick sadistic son of abitch!"

"Oh…name calling now? Good, you know how to play the game." I cooed and Tate laughed manically. "Now tell me how much you hate me Violet. Tell me that you want to see me suffer…that you'll relish in my pain."

"What the fuck-" I struck her before she could finish.

Tate had released her before my hand made contact so when I struck her she hit the floor.

"Why…why did you guys do this?" She asked pathetically.

"How obtuse are you Violet? The answer to that question is fairly obvious." I said with an eye roll.

I watched as Tate leaned down to her level cupping her cheek. "We did it…because it was fun…"

"You …you said you loved me…." She whimpered.

"The only woman I have ever loved is Angel. The only woman I will ever love is angel. Your so naïve Violet…so desperate that you were too easy to manipulate." Tate said with a bright smile.

"Chad's right you guys are monsters."

Tate and I just laughed . We laughed because we knew we had broken her. We laughed because we knew we also had fun breaking her.

"You have to pay for what you did…all the pain you've caused all the sorrow…I'm going to find a way to kill you…I'll send you both to the lowest depths of hell." violet said standing to her feet trying to look intimidating but failing in the eyes of the two blonde psychopaths.

"Are you really? I think I'd love to see that, yes please get all fired up." Tate taunted.

"We've be here longer than you've been alive little girl…but I've always been a fan of a good competition…so have at it….give your vengeance your best shot." I said as I grabbed Tate's hand in my own as I walked from the room in a triumphant smirk.

"We'll be waiting for you at the finish line."

Violet stood until she couldn't see the two blondes anymore…but once completely gone she sunk to the floor tears flowing from her eyes like a river, sobs escaping her lips.

The boy that she had fallen in love with and the girl that she had begrudgingly considered a bestfriend had betrayed her in the worse possible way, and felt not shame…but worse, they completely enjoyed it.

She was dead and now so was her mother, her father was going to go crazy and a demon child had just been born into this already piss poor world.

She sobbed louder. Maybe…just maybe she should give into the darkness, then maybe she could be like Tate and Angel, then maybe the pain she was feeling could go away…

Warm familiar hands wrapped around her. "Violet…"

Violet looked up to see her mom's crestfallen face. "Mom…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

 _ **At the Langdon house...**_

Mr. Knight sat rocking his grandson in his arms as he listened to Constance, run off at the mouth. "What are you going to call our little morning star?"

"Angel referred to him as Wyatt." Constance said with a sigh.

He smiled. "Did she now? Well that's a good name, nice and strong. What did your boy have to say?"

Constance sighed again. "I don't know, I haven't seen Tate."

"Well I'm sure it's nothing serious doll."

"We have to protect this baby."

"I know."

"We've lost so much…this baby…he's our redemption. We can't lose him like we lost angel and Tate, we have to protect him no matter what."

"I'm with you on that." He looked down at his grandson Wyatt he would protect the boy…no matter what.

"We should talk about living arrangements." At that Constance frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean surely you don't want to raise him in… _here_ " He said his eyes roaming around the house trying to hide the distaste from his tone.

Constance's eyes narrowed. "Your elitism is rearing its ugly head. There's nothing wrong with my house."

"I'm just saying _my_ house is _preferable_. It more than big enough for the two of us to live separately and space for Wyatt and on the other side of that house so we can both still see our children."

She opened her mouth to argue when he cut her off. "I'm thinking about the future of my only grandson…I want him to have to best, we're family so just think about it…because I'm not taking no for an answer."

The doorbell rang gathering her attention and she nodded as she went to answer it. "Fine. After everything blows over we can move in."

Mr. Knight looked down at his grandson. "And that my dear boy is how you win an argument against a woman."

To his surprise the baby's eyes seem to twinkle with mirth as a soft giggle fell from his lips.

Constance came back with Mr. Harmon following behind who frowned immediately at seeing the child in his arms.

Mr. Knight put the child back in the car seat even as Mr. Harmon demanded for him to state who he was.

"My name is Alexander." Mr. Knight said curtly standing from his seat to tower over the doctor. "I'm your neighbor on the other side, _pleasure_ to finally meet you."

Though to the occupants of the room; it didn't sound all that convincing.

"We were expecting you till tomorrow _after_ the service." Constance said quickly as she could feel the tense between the two men spike.

"I know but I can't impose on you Constance." Dr. Harmon said softly.

"Don't be silly. Looking after this little angel is not imposition what so ever. And I wouldn't think of burdening you after you care of a newborn in your recent tragedy."

"Thank you but Vivian's sister is here now so…"

At that both blondes looked at him before sharing a look with each other. "Oh I see…what a blessing…distant relations are in times of trouble."

"If I could just get all of his things…" The first sparks of irritation enter the doctor's voice.

"Certainly…though it is nearly his lunch time. I know…why don't I feed him, he'll fall right asleep and then you can come back in several hours." Constance pushed.

"I can feed him." Dr. Harmon said.

"It's really no trouble at all-" Constance began only to be cut off.

"I'm here to get my son Constance." Dr. Harmon said curtly.

The room seemed to lose its warmth as the blondes locked eyes on him once more.

Mr. Knight's eyes darkening to a sapphire blue. " _Your_ son…"

"Yes _my_ son." He said shooting the two blondes a glare.

Constance glared at him. " _Your_ son of course…let me just gather his things. This formula has to be warmed up. all you have to do is run it under the hot water tap."

"I'll be fine-"

"No I don't believe you will." Mr. Knight said darkly before he went to light a cigar, he paused though when he caught the eyes of the baby. He sighed looking away; Wyatt had his precious Angel's eyes…"Nor will that child if you take him back into that house."

"Just give me his things." Dr. Harmon said in irritation.

"Dr. Harmon, hear me. There are forces in that house that mean to do this child grave harm. We both know that it's true. Same forces that killed your sweet wife oh and what about your daughter? Tell me Dr. Harmon did you buy a casket for Violet too?"

Dr. Harmon glared at her before snatching the baby and his things off the counter wordlessly.

"If that house can get her spirit what's gonna happened to that sweet innocent baby." Constance was pleading with the man now.

"The babies going to be fine." Dr. Harmon said carelessly.

" **Oh you are a fool!** " Constance snarled at her wits end and Mr. Knight walked over placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"After everything that you've seen. After everything that has happened… How are you still so blind?" Constance said after taking serval calming breaths pleading Dr. Harmon with her eyes even as Mr. Knight glared at the man.

Mr. Harmon was about to retort when he caught a picture that looked like a family photo.

He blinked his eyes twice just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him as he caught sight of two familiar blondes holding standing close with their hands together as Constance stood behind the boy and Alexander stood behind the girl.

His eyes narrowed as he looked over at the two older blondes. "Where are they?"

"In their grave." Mr. Knight said stoically.

"Where they've been longer than they've lived on this earth." Constance said with a sad smile.

"You two destroyed my family. You-"

" **You** , sir are mistaken." Mr. Knight said coldly cutting the man off.

"You are paying for your own sins Dr. Harmon." Constance said staring at him.

"Let me give you some advice, when I leave here lock your door and pray that I don't come back." Dr. Harmon said coldly before storming out.

"Well that was dreadfully anticlimactic…" Mr. Knight said finally lighting up his cigar and inhaling the smoke before passing it to Constance.

"Were you really hoping for him to lash out?" Constance said taking a swing before handing the cigar back.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He said inhaling the smoke once more before blowing out perfect rings.

She shook her head with a small smile before frowning. "Now what?"

"We wait of course."

She sighed. "You're right. I miss him already though."

"We shouldn't have to wait for long. Give it 24 hours if that…worst case scenario we just kill the bastard ourselves."

Constance nodded. It's not like she hadn't gotten our hands dirty before. "Angel won't let anyone take that baby."

"Is she that attached to him?"

Constance nodded. "It was honestly a bit strange to witness it myself…but I suppose that's just the mystery behind motherhood."

 ** _Days of Blood and Fire…_**

Mr. Knight and Mrs. Langdon both lit a smoke as they stared at Dr. Harmon body that lay hanging from the chandelier. "You stupid son of a bitch…"

"More like arrogant son of a bitch…" Mr. Knight chuckled as he took a swing from his cigar.

"No no, he's just a stupid son of a bitch." Constance sneered.

"I can't believe she killed me." Dr. Harmon said softly appearing by their side in the clothes he died in.

Mr. Knight and Constance both glanced at him from the corner of their eyes before scoffing.

Constance tched. "Although it does serve you right."

Mr. Knight and Constance walked up the stairs cursing under their breathes when they saw the baby and all of his things were missing all the while the Harmon's were hugging…doing a little family bonding.

"Well that's all very bloody touching…" Mr. Knight sneered.

"But where the hell is the baby?" Constance snapped, worry seeping into her voice.

"Have you come to see my baby?" Hayden asked as the two blondes located her in the basement. All they had to do was follow the sounds of a crying child, according to Dr. Harmon Wyatt had been crying ever since he took him away from her house.

"We've come to fetch our grandson." Mr. Knight said, his voice holding no room for argument.

"Oh you think so?" Hayden scoffed looking at the blonde male up and down.

"Angel agrees with me, the house of the dead is no place to raise a child." Constance said.

"It is for this baby…" hayden said even as her eyes diated with fear at the mention of Angel's name. Hayden hadn't seen the either of the blondes in several hours. They had seemingly disappeared at the arrival of a teenage girl that shared a striking resembles to that medium Billy-what's-her face. Hayden didn't think anything of it at the time but now she wondered what it was the three where always doing...the two blondes were never around after the girl showed up and when the girl left looking drained as shit, the blondes where back at terrorizing the houses newest occupants with new vigor; the Harmon's "He's special…"

"He's mine." Constance snapped.

"Over my dead body." Hayden said tightening her hold on the crying baby.

"I thought you would never ask…" A familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

Hayden didn't have time to move before Tate had retrained her.

Constance and Mr. Knight taking a step back as they watched the blonde female saunter towards Hayden. Her eyes murderous.

Hayden held her breath as Angel reached down plucking a crying Wyatt from her fingers. Wyatt's cries stopping as soon as Angel held him.

"That's my little dark prince…how dare that filthy ill-bred mongrel even dare touch you." Angel said softly to the baby and the baby responded by making cute little noises.

"I know, I know, but want me to let you in on a little secret darling…mommies going to punish her."

"I'm already dead." Hayden sneered.

"Don't filthy worthless common whores know that they how no right to speak to their superiors in such a way Wyatt?"

The baby laughed making Angel smile.

"What was that darling?" She whispered softly before a brighter smile blossomed over her ruby red lips. "Oh that sounds like a fantastic idea…worthless humans or ghost should be put to an end."

Angel walked over to Constance after also picking up Wyatt's diaper bag. She shoved the bag into her father's arm and Wyatt into Constance's.

"Take him out of here. I do not want to see him back in this house until he is able to fully understand me."

She turned away from the elder slowly stalking back to Hayden. "Since it seems you react best to violence I shall have to indulge you one last time."

Angel looked at Tate. "Let her go."

"Your wish is my command." He said before releasing her.

Hayden lunged at Angel only to fall back when she punched her straight in the nose.

Angel grabbed Hayden's shoulder digging her nails into the older woman's undead flesh as Tate appeared on the other side of her.

Their eyes took on an otherworld glow as we both began to pull away from her. Hayden let out a gut retching scream as we tore her body apart, the last pieces of her soul shattering and turning into wisps of smoke.

"What the hell did you guys do…" Travis said as several other ghost including the Harmon's appeared… all of them in complete shock and fear at the two blondes that stood wrapped in each other's arms.

Violet was distinctly reminded of Gomez and Morticia Addams form the Addams family every time she saw them and was briefly wondered if the show could have been based off of them…it was just creepy enough to be true.

"We shredded her just like we shredded her lackeys. And we will shred anyone that gets in our way…" Tate said darkly before pressing his lips to Angel's head. Such an innocent gesture considering his dark words. They watched as angel detached her body from his standing instead at his side.

"You what?" Both Constance and Mr. Knight said at the same time still in complete shock at what they had just witnessed.

"All you need to know is that you won't ever see the ghost of the dirty deceitful whore Hayden ever again." Angel said calmly before looking at Tate. "Come on lets go see Beau."

Tate nodded and they began to walk away the ghosts in the house immediately clearing a wide path for the duo as they disappeared from the scene.

"Hold on…" The teenage blondes paused turning back to look at them.

"Is this really how we are going to end this…" Constance said with a frown.

The blondes shared a look before flashing a smirk. "For now…"

Tate walked ahead of Angel as there was only so much of his mother presence he could physically stand.

Angel paused briefly leaving the elder blondes with a last word.

"We'll be seeing you both on Halloween…"


End file.
